


Spiral

by Thesilentone



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Medical Procedures, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesilentone/pseuds/Thesilentone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A headache and black spots are just the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> My name's holly, my user name is thesilentone.  
> This is my first work in this fandom, having done two stories for ffvii and 'uraboku'
> 
> I got into 'sekaiichi hatsukoi' a while back and having read other people's stories, i decided to have a go myself. 
> 
> I am only posting one chapter now and will see how everyone will respond, however it won't discourage me as this will have an ending. 
> 
> I will post up more around boxing day. 
> 
> I'm aware of this type of scenario happening been portrayed before but i hope that it's enjoyable and different. 
> 
> Thanks again and enjoy 
> 
> :)

Spiral part 1

Full disclaimer applies  
I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.

 

Morning. 

It used to bring happiness and excitement of what the day could bring to a certain brunette. 

A chance to learn about the world he lives in and discover the many wonders of the big, blue planet they inhabit. 

It also didn't hurt that during break time, a certain ebony colored male would be in the library reading in solitude. 

But that was ten damn years ago and twenty five year old ritsu onodera no longer seemed to care about any of that anymore. 

All that filled his mental space are deadlines for his authors, organising the magazine and an occasional fair for his author's works.

Disregarding any and all attempts by a certain masamune takano to 'full in love with me again’, ritsu dragged his wary body out of his apartment and began his commute to his self proclaimed nightmare day. 

 

“I don't care!! Get it sorted out or so help me, i'll drag you down here and make YOU explain why you are behind!!”

Yep, no sooner had ritsu had sat down, Brought out his laptop and manuscripts, his head editor had all but ripped into a author and bluntly gave her a piece of his mind. 

 

He knew he was going to get shouted at for who knows what when he noticed in his vision small black spots appearing in and out of focus. 

Subconsciously he knew something was wrong, black spots don't just come and go as they please, and as far as he knew, he hadn't been staring at a lightbulb or sun so that couldn't be it. So then, what was causing it?

“Oi, onodera!! What are you doing?!?! Get back to work!!”

He didn't have enough time to ponder as takano had decided that he was his new target. 

Mumbling under his breath, with a 'yes sir’, onodera carried on with his work, ignoring the spots getting bigger and bigger in his sight and dived straight into his most challenging aspects of his line of work. 

Never realising that takano saw him rub his eyes with a vengeance, or the worried crease that enveloped his forehead as he hit his author's manuscripts. 

 

One can safely say that there was never a dull moment here at marukawa. 

It's only been five hours and already everyone looked as if they were all about to keel over. 

Currently, onodera's fellow editor, kisa, was slumped in his chair, rocking back and forth mumbling about this and that, not really making any sense, but still, at least he's partly conscious. 

Making his way over to the vending machine, ritsu was pulled into a backward hug.  
A hand from behind him covering his forehead and it's partner around his abdomen, a whiff of smoke instantly hit his nostrils and he immediately knew who was holding him. 

“Takano San, what. What are you doing?”

Caressing his temple with his lips before planting a feather light kiss there, takano murmured in his ear. 

“Was wondering if you were alright. You seemed as if your eyes are causing you any problems? You turned the lamp on your desk down.”

Pulling away, albeit reluctantly in denial, ritsu turned around and looked at his superior and responded. 

“I'm fine. Really, probably just a mild headache. It's fine, excuse me, i have to return to work.” And with that, ritsu made his back to his desk. 

Never again seeing the look of worry on his boss's/ lover's face. 

 

Never knowing that these black spots in his vision would be the start of a downhill spiral that will get worse before it gets better. 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stubbornness can only take you so far..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning. 
> 
> Hope everyone had a marvellous Christmas / holiday. I didn't.. Everytime i opened the oven, the bloody smoke alarms went off!!! We had to cook with the front door open fun times :|
> 
> Anyways.... Thanks so, so much for all the support this has received on one chapter alone!! You are all blowing me away. 
> 
> So here's two more chapters. 
> 
> In case any or none of you know, i have a pattern that i will post up two chapters a day, so as not to keep anyone waiting. 
> 
> So enjoy and thanks again!!! 
> 
> :)

Spiral part 2

 

Full disclaimer applies   
I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.

 

It's the following day and ritsu's health hasn't really improved much. 

“All in all, emerald's profit has increased by twenty percent. Take note of takano's work methods, they could very well improve your own departments. Right then, off you go!!”

And with that, the department meeting was finished. Officially, ritsu had to sit in it as he was a project manager in charge of the magazine, where takano was head of the emerald's department. 

 

However, ritsu wasn't really paying much attention to going ons around him, as soon as they were dismissed, ritsu made his way to stand when a dizzy spell hit and he fell back down again. 

He didn't however, fall into a chair, he actually fell into someone else's arms instead. 

Feeling himself being carefully lowered to the ground, ritsu looked up at his saviour and was immediately taken back. 

“Yoko.. Yokozawa San?... What, my apologies.”

However there was no malice in takafumi's eyes, nor on his face, just a mix of anxiety and worry for him. Carefully leaning ritsu against the chair, he brought out a can of juice, opened it and handed it over to ritsu. 

Mumbling his thanks, ritsu took a sip when takafumi spoke up. 

“Masamune will be back here in five minutes, he just stepped out to talk with the president. Onodera? Are you alright?”

Taking one more mouthful, ritsu placed the can in takafumi's outstretched hand and answered his question. 

“I. I think so, maybe i got up too quickly, that's all. My apologies yokozawa San, i didn't mean to fall on you. Please don't worry about me, please attend to your business, i'm sure you have work to do.”

Sighing heavily but surprisingly in good nature, takafumi instead grabbed hold of ritsu's arms and placed him on the chair. 

Placing a hand on his forehead, takafumi frowned and spoke up. 

“Your burning up onodera. Have you caught the flu? It is the season for it”.

Shaking his head negativity, ritsu was just about to speak up when takano all but marched his way over. Kneeling down in front of him once in ranged, takano looked at his old friend whose frown merely deepened before cupping ritsu's face and softly spoke to him. 

“Ritsu? Are you alright? You've got a fever and your pale too, well more than usual, that is.”

Smiling for once at takano's attention to him, ritsu was just about to speak up when suddenly his vision doubled and he winced at the pressure surrounding his eyes and grabbed hold of his skull. 

“Onodera?! What's wrong. You alright?!”

Wincing at the tone of takano's voice, ritsu stubbornly got up, once he confirmed to the pair staring at him in worry that's he's alright, ritsu made his way out and back down the hall and to his work station. 

“Masamune. Onodera is not ‘alright’, he looked as if he was in pain. Send him home.”

Sighing in annoyance, masamune rolled his eyes and responded. 

“Believe me i would if i could, but i have another meeting in three more hours, i won't be able to keep an eye on him.   
The best i can do is watch over him and limit the workload until we have finished.”

Sighing reluctantly, takafumi made no objections, with a warning to keep an eye on him and to keep him in the loop, both parted ways. 

 

“Takafumi!!”  
Stopping at the sound of his name being bellowed, takafumi turned to see his lover approaching. 

“Zen. Why are you down here this late, what about hyori?”

Smiling at his concerns, Zen made his way over to his partner and kissed his cheek, once finished, he pulled back and answered his question. 

“Waiting for you offcourse. I knew about your meeting and was waiting for you. Hyori is staying at a friends place.   
I saw the demon pass by, is everything alright?”

“No, not really. One of his workers is ill and we don't know what is causing it.”

Smiling in understanding, zen wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led them to one of many cafeterias and lent him an ear.

 

“Whoa ricchan!! You look like crap!! You alright?” immediately seeing ritsu enter and plopped himself down beside him, kisa stood up, walked up to ritsu's side and crouched to get a better angle of his face. 

It wasn't unheard of to have a meeting so late in the evening, even if it's just gone past eight in the evening. Even so, ritsu and the others have only been working for five hours prior so can't blame kisa's reaction to his appearance. 

Mumbling through his hands that are covering his face, ritsu tried and failed to ease his work neighbor's worry. 

“It's nothing, probably just a mild cold and a headache. It's nothing serious kisa san. Honest.”

“Kisa is right, you don't look well. Onodera? Go and lay down on the couch over there and take a break, your workload isn't that much. We can split it up between us.”

Looking up at hatori's worried face and hearing his orders, ritsu reluctantly agreed. Murmuring his thanks, ritsu made his way over to the couch in question and slowly laid himself down. As soon as his head hit the pillow, it was lights out for the young editor. 

 

Fifteen minutes later, the head editor returned to his kingdom. And seeing onodera's desk minus the editor empty, he was about to ask about his absence when hatori beat him to it. 

 

“Takano san, onodera is lying on the couch by the window. He didn't look very well so i hope you don't mind me telling him to get some rest, me, kisa and mino have got his work split among us.”

Looking in worry at ritsu's still body, takano reassured hatori that his decision was right, once he placed his items on his desk and answered a few phone calls, he made his way over to his lover.

Technically speaking, ritsu and masamune were dating yet again, although they were taking it slow now that they had the time to do so and learnt from past mistakes to make this attempt at a relationship more sustainable, enjoyable and hopefully long lasting.

Although ritsu hadn't admitted his love to him yet, it was enough to know that for now at least, he deeply cared for him, and that made all the drama worth it in masamune's opinion. 

Crouching down beside ritsu's head, masamune ghosted his fingers through now sweaty brown hair and spoke softly into his ear. 

“Ritsu. Wake up for me please? I've brought you something to eat as well as some pain relief for your head.”  
Sealing the order with a subtle kiss to his forehead, masamune pulled back and watched as green eyes made contact with his gold ones. 

“Takano san, hi. What time is it?”

“We're alone ritsu. You know the rules right?”

Smiling, ritsu corrected himself. 

“Masamune. Hi, what time is it?”

Smiling, he gave ritsu his answer. 

“Erm, it's close to nine in the evening.   
Can you sit up, it'll only take a few minutes then we can head home, i brought my car seeing as i had to be here early.”

Easing himself up, ritsu sat up, gave a pat to his side signalling masamune to sit beside him which he did and tucked in to the sandwich that was brought to him. 

“Ritsu? What's going on with you, you really don't look well?”

Smiling at his concern and seeing as hatori was the last one leaving, saying his goodbyes and leaving the pair alone, ritsu leant his head softly on masamune's shoulder and spoke. 

“I don't really know. Yesterday i had black spots in my eyesight and earlier today i felt dizzy and collapsed in yokozawa san's arms and i felt like my head was in a vice. I don't know, honestly. Masamune? I'm afraid for my health.”

Pulling back, masamune pulled ritsu into a warm hug and murmured in his ear. 

“You're going to be fine ritsu, i'm looking after you. C'mon, let's head home.”

Nodding, the pair went to leave the building and made their way to masamune's car. 

Once inside the vehicle, masamune put on the heater and radio on a low volume and headed to their apartment block. 

Glancing sideways from time to time, masamune noticed that ritsu's face was getting redder and that he seemed to be shivering despite the heat inside. 

Pulling to a stop at the traffic lights, masamune ghosted his fingers through his hair and whispered his wishes before driving off again. 

“Please. Please be alright ritsu. I just got you back, i'm not prepared to let you go.”

 

With their home in sight, takano looked at the building in determination, decision made, ritsu will be staying over tonight. 

If only to give him some semblance piece of mind in regards to his health. 

If only to remind himself that ritsu is his again and that won't ever change. 

No matter what happens from here on out. 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a second opinion sometimes, if only a temporarily, can ease all worry that falls upon you.

Spiral part 3

Full disclaimer applies   
I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.

 

Getting up at seven AM sucked.   
No matter how you look at it, it just sucked. Period. Especially if you don't have to arrive at work til ten. 

However, getting up at seven AM and seeing your significant other lying next to you? That almost makes up for it. 

Almost. 

Although still with a pounding headache, ritsu didn't feel dizzy nor did he have any vision problems either. 

Smiling at that realisation, ritsu turned over and gently pushed back masamune's ebony hair away from his eyes. Looking at him now, he really does look young, no work deadlines to worry about, no lazy authors or editors - for that matter either, he just looks young. 

“Morning ritsu. Keep up what you're doing, fair warning. I will not be responsible for what happens next.”

Was the sleep heavy murmured words ritsu received from his boyfriend. 

Boyfriend. Huh, it's weird saying that, and yet it feels great to finally having a title for what they are. 

Laughing softly, ritsu made his way over to masamune, lifted himself up and laid straight on top of him.   
Sleep leaving his eyes, masamune opened them and then proceeded to wrap one arm around ritsu's waist while the other cupped his face. 

“How are you feeling this morning? Any pain?”

“Morning to you also. I've got a headache but it's nothing to worry about. I can take some paracetamol for it. Masamune, i'm fine, stop looking at me like that.”

Sure enough, masamune was sporting a deep worried frown, sighing at the change of mood, ritsu bent down and started planting feather light kisses upon his collarbone to try and elevate the tension that's oozing of masamune in waves. 

Laughing at the motion of ritsu's hair tickling his chest, masamune rolled them over so that he was now on top of the other. 

“I nag because i care. I don't want another phone call telling me that you collapsed again, or worse…..Just, just keep me informed of any changes in your health. Promise me this, ritsu?”

Smiling in understanding and sadness at masamune's own form of pain , ritsu cupped his face and brought him down to his level. Once low enough, ritsu raised his head and sealed both of their lips in a slow, loving kiss. 

Murmuring against his lips as they pulled apart, ritsu spoke. 

“I know. I'm sorry for making you worry about me, but please know that it's not my intention to keep you in the dark about this. I don't even know myself what's wrong with me, but i can promise you that no matter what, i will let you know. You just have to trust me to do so.”

“I've always trusted you onodera, never doubt that for a second. I will relent on this with you for now, you'll be sitting beside me anyways, i'll be keeping an eye on you subtlety.” Sealing the compromised agreement and understanding towards the other with a smile and a kiss, both got themselves ready and made their way to work. 

 

Reaching the elevator for work, both were surprised to see takafumi and zen kirishima standing there waiting. 

Turning around after hearing footsteps, takafumi and zen smiled and nodded in greeting before takafumi frowned at ritsu. 

'Odd. I thought we were getting along better. So what did i do now?’ was what ritsu was thinking as a hand on his lower back from masamune guided the pair closer. 

These four were the only ones in the company that knew of the others relationship status, that goes to show the level of trust and security they felt with the other. 

“Good morning to you two. Onodera, why are you here at work? Are you feeling better today?”

'Ahh, so that was the cause of his frown’.  
Ritsu mused internally before he answered the man's question. 

“Good morning. I've got a headache but it's not something that'll keep me held up in bed.”

Glaring at masamune for not reigning hellfire on his subordinate / lover as he normally would do to all of his underlings regardless, masamune merely shrugged his shoulders and responded to takafumi's glare. 

“You know how stubborn onodera is. I'm not going to give him too much work and i will be keeping an eye on him also.”

Before takafumi could retort that, the elevator dinged obnoxiously signalling its arrival, once the steel doors opened, the quartet entered silently. 

Once the doors closed however, it was 'gang up on onodera time’.

“Onodera. Are you sure you're well enough? Yokozawa san told me what happened yesterday, i agree with both him and takano san, maybe you should stay at home.” Turning to look at zen, ritsu was about to bow and respond to his kind words when the elevator jarred to an emergency halt sending ritsu straight into masamune's shoulder and causing him to start feeling nauseous.

“Ritsu! Hey! You alright?” Was masamune's immediately words straight after he caught a plainly obvious sick looking ritsu. 

Shaking his head slowly in a negative answer before covering his mouth to stem the sensation of regurgitation, both masamune and zen eased ritsu down and sat him on the ground. 

Leaning heavily against the elevator's wall, ritsu rejoiced at the cold of the metal against his suddenly heated skin. 

“You okay in confined spaces onodera?”

Was zen's worried question regarding ritsu's current predicament. 

“I. I think so, i haven't really been stuck in an elevator before though. Don't worry kirishima san, i'm ok, just wasn't expecting this.”

Smiling softly, zen placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed in support before contacting the control room regarding the fact that there are stuck ten floors high in a steel trap. 

Takafumi frowned and kneeled down beside ritsu's legs and handed over a bottle of water for the clearly unwell young man. 

“I really think you should see a doctor, dizzy spells and headaches are one thing, but collapsing altogether because the emergency brakes were implied on a elevator is an entirely different matter altogether. Masamune? Take him to the doctor. Do it as soon as we are outta here.”

However, before masamune could agree, ritsu made his opinion known. 

“No! Look, i appreciate the concern, i do. However, i think i'm just tired, after all we are coming up to hell week, once it passes i'm sure that i'll be alright.”

Giving ritsu each a disapproving look, both masamune and takafumi were about to refute that claim before zen gave ritsu a surprising side of support. 

“Onodera does actually have a valid point. Takano san? Just give onodera here today to see how he's doing. However, if his condition worsens, then take him to the doctor.”

And with that settled, the elevator was opened and the four men, with masamune helping up ritsu, headed to their respective departments. 

“Zen? Onodera is stubborn. He won't give in that easily. Why did you say that?” takafumi enquired as soon as they headed up. 

“Because. To finally admit to something being wrong, one must see it himself. Don't worry, i'm sure that it's probably nothing. Let today play out, once onodera is home it'll pass. You'll see.”

Not liking that but seeing the sense of those words, takafumi reluctantly agreed to zen's sage like words and left for work with a promise to see the other at lunch. 

Neither of them however, knowing that onodera won't even last through till twelve PM.

“I really think i should take you to the doctor. You really don't look well.”

Frowning and feeling annoyed by all of their well meaning care but lack of trusting of his capability to look after himself, ritsu turned and gave masamune a piece of his mind. 

“Stop babying me!! It's just a bad cold. Quit acting as if i can't handle this. Stop fretting as if will break!!”

Seeing the hurt in masamune's eyes, ritsu was immediately reminded of the time he had collapsed and consequently, masamune's reaction to it. Walking into his shoulder, ritsu leaned his forehead against his collarbone and murmured his apologies. 

“Forgive me masamune. You're all just worried and i really do appreciate it but you're all smothering me with it. Please just give me today and if i'm still sick after this, then we'll do what kirishima san said. Ok?”

Pulling back, masamune cupped his face and softly spoke. 

“I'm sorry, i just. I can't lose you again ritsu. You disappearing for ten years almost broke me, but at least i knew that you were out there. But seeing you like this? It brought up that time isaka san called me saying that you had collapsed.   
I won't nag you anymore, but promise me that you'll tell me if you don't feel any better?”

Smiling in a deal, both gave the other a soft, fleeting but nevertheless loving kiss to seal the promise before heading into work. 

 

By eleven thirty AM however, ritsu got a lot worse. 

Everything was carrying on normally despite still having the aura of hell week about to begin looming over them all.

However, ritsu had just bent down to bring out his laptop when that sensation of regurgitation hit him yet again, no sooner had that crossed his mind, ritsu pulled his trashcan close and violently threw up in it. 

“RICCHAN!!! Hey, take it easy, don't force yourself. Hatori san? Can you get some water and juice please? Ricchan is being sick over here.”

Hearing that, hatori raised his head in their direction in worry before doing what was asked of him. 

Making his way back from faxing over his author's manuscripts back, masamune saw ritsu hunched over with kisa rubbing circles on his back. 

“Onodera!! Kisa? What happened?!?!”

Looking up at his boss, kisa frowned and spoke softly. 

“I'm not sure. Ricchan was getting his laptop and then all of a sudden he began throwing up.”

Nodding in understanding, masamune went over, pulled ritsu's face away from the now full trashcan and brushed his bangs back. 

Wincing at his now spiked fever, masamune had enough and declared it rightly so. 

“Alright, we did it your way and kirishima san's way also. C'mon, i'm taking you to the doctor. Kisa? Onodera doesn't have anything pressing right now, can you just keep an eye out for any of his author's works please?”

“Sure. Ricchan? Be well.”

Smiling softly at his coworker and friend, ritsu, with the guidance of masamune who had one hand gripping his bicep while the other had his soiled trash can made there way to the stairs. 

“Takano san. I've got some water and juice for onodera. Please take it with you.”

Meeting hatori halfway, takano murmured his thanks, asked him to handle everything else, he took his leave with hatori telling him to call with news on onodera and to call if he needs anything, Smiling in thanks, the pair made their way. 

 

“Well onodera kun. I can't find anything obvious that seems to be ailing you.   
For now i'll give you some pills to settle your stomach and your dizziness. For now though, rest up and no stressful activities, i understand that you are in the editing business but refrain from doing work right now. Take care and come back if the symptoms worsens.”

Waking back to the waiting area, masamune looked up at the incoming ritsu, stood up and left to the main entrance, waiting for the opportunity to reach masamune's car before they can talk in privacy. 

Shutting the door, masamune dived straight in. 

“So? What's wrong with you?” Although sounding demanding, masamune nevertheless placed a comforting hand on ritsu. 

Sighing, ritsu took the hand that was resting on his kneecap, entwined their fingers and spoke. 

“The doctor isn't really sure. She gave me some medicine to help with my dizziness and my stomach and ordered me to rest. I'm sorry for making you worry.”

Smiling although still concerned, masamune pulled ritsu into a warm kiss and murmured against his forehead. 

“It's alright ritsu. For now let's get you home. Stay at mine today?” Placing a kiss to his forehead as he finished his question. Smiling in response, ritsu relieved masamune of his hand so that he could place two hands on the wheel to drive back home 

 

“So. Onodera didn't improve then? I knew i was right, both you and kirishima need to listen to me.”

 

Half an hour after the pair arrived back at masamune's place, he first gave hatori the rundown of onodera's situation to them, with thanks and good wishes from his department, masamune made a call to takafumi, knowing very well that he'll be getting a lecture. 

If only he betted on his odds, he could've became rich….

“Yes, yes, you were correct. Congratulations.”

Sighing heavily down the phone, takafumi reiterated himself. 

“I'm sorry masamune. How's he faring? Any improvement since you returned?”

“No. Onodera is sleeping a little. I'm going to make him something light to eat so he can take his prescription his doctor gave him. He's burning up and the doctor doesn't seem to have an explanation as to what is causing it.

Takafumi? I'm worried it could be something really serious and not just a winter bug.”

“I know. Look, you took him to a medical professional who gave onodera something that'll help, if anything, you've already done all you can at the moment. For now, give the medication a chance to work, and if it doesn't, then return back to the doctor. Masamune? That's all you can do.”

Sighing, masamune agreed. 

“Yeah, i know. I'll leave you to your evening, i'll call if anything else happens. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight to you two also. Try and relax tonight, you won't be doing onodera or yourself any good by stressing yourself also.”

Both hanging up simultaneously, masamune placed his phone down on the counter and approached the sleeping young man on his couch. 

Squatting down beside ritsu's head, masamune stroked back his hair and settled in for the night until it was time to wake him up. 

 

Back in his apartment, takafumi was Frowning at his phone, when soft, warm lips were ghosting across his bare shoulder blade. Despite the circumstances, takafumi couldn't help but smile softly at the affection that's befallen onto him. 

“Was that takano san. Did something happen?”

“Yeah. Onodera threw up at work. He took him to the doctor who said that she couldn't find anything that was obviously wrong with him. He was given medication and ordered rest, but, masamune is really worried about onodera.”

Smiling in understanding, zen wrapped his arms around takafumi's shoulders and brought him down to lay beside him. 

Cupping his face, zen gave out more advice. 

“Well i know that you told takano to stopping stressing out, it's time to take your own advice. He's being looked after, he's been given a prescription for his symptoms. All we can do is hope that they work and that onodera will recover soon. Trust that at least. Ok?”

Nodding, although still worried, Takafumi settled in zen's arms and enjoyed the rest of their 'private time’.

Hoping for hopefuls sake that the next day, all of this would be down to a bug and that ritsu's health will improve. 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't let this temporary peace fool you, it gets a lot worse before you see the improvements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon everyone!!!
> 
> I want to give a massive thanks to all that responded to this story and all the reception that it's received, it's truly humbling. 
> 
> Anyways, here's two more chapters for you all today. 
> 
> Enjoy!! 
> 
> :)

Spiral part 4

Full disclaimer applies   
I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.

Two days later, although still a little woozy, ritsu felt considerably better. 

Currently he was still at masamune's place, he at first wanted to return back to his own but first he had to prove to masamune that he could boil a kettle. 

Easy enough task - until ritsu made to do that and immediately became slightly unstable on feet. Point proven, if he can't even do this without nearly burning himself in the process, then ideally it wasn't safe for him to be on his own when he's still unwell. 

Seeing masamune hunched over doing his author's manuscripts, ritsu smiled and sat down beside him. 

“Do you need any help? Maybe another pair of eyes?”

Smiling at his lover, masamune put his red marker and glasses down and pulled ritsu into his side. 

“Nah, i'm almost done with it. How you feeling? Need anything?” he murmured against his forehead and kissed him where he had just spoke. 

Getting himself more comfortable, ritsu snuggled in and reassured him. 

“I'm fine. I apologise for putting you out so much. I can take care of myself now that i don't feel so bad.”

“Listen. You are more than welcome here. I love looking after you, as i stated before, i've always wanted to spoil you rotten. I just wished it was over a cold and not something as worrying as this.”

Smiling up at masamune, ritsu lifted himself up and placed himself in his lap.   
Sliding his arms around his neck and feeling masamune's arms around his waist, ritsu leaned their foreheads together and spoke. 

“I know you do. Masamune? If and only IF, something is seriously wrong with me. Promise me that you'll won't full apart again. That you'll live on and find love again. Please, promise me.”

Frowning, masamune pulled back, cupped his face and vehemently argued against what he was told. 

“NO!!! Onodera, never say that to me ever!!! Why. Why would you say that, are you expecting something to be seriously wrong with you?!?!”

Wincing at his tone, ritsu looked up with tears in his eyes. 

“No. I. I just feel that if that was the case than at the very least, i could ask you to carry on. Masamune? I really do love you but, i'm not selfish enough to not think about what may happen.”

“It doesn't matter onodera!!! Just don't alright. Just don't!!”

And with his angry words, masamune pulled ritsu off of his lap and went out of the apartment to clear his head. 

Leaving a heartbroken ritsu behind crying. 

Never realising that ritsu had just confessed his love to him once again. 

 

'I can't believe that idiot! Is he expecting the worst thing to happen. That moron!’

Whist masamune was internally raging, he failed to notice kisa and his friend approaching. 

“Oh takano san!!”

Stopping at the sound of his name, masamune looked up and smiled as his worker approached. 

“Ah. Kisa, good morning. And whose your friend?”

Smiling at being asked about him, kisa's friend introduced himself. 

“So your kisa san's boss. It's nice to meet you my name is yukina kou. I work in the bookstore across from the marukura publishing building.”

Smiling, masamune offered a handshake which was reciprocated in kind. 

“So. What brings you all the way into my neighbourhood?”

“Oh. We brought over a gift basket for ricchan. Is he feeling better now?”

At the mention of ritsu's nickname, masamune frowned and spoke. 

“Onodera's doing a little better than before. He's still a bit ill but he should be alright.”

“Good! Can i leave this with you then?”

“Sure.”

And with that both parties parted ways until kou spoke up to an anxious looking masamune. 

Pulling away from kisa, he approached the man, placing a hand on his shoulder, he spoke. 

“I know that look. I may not know you at all, nor do i really know what is going on.   
But i do know that, when someone is ill and unsure of the outcome of it or the prognosis of how to handle it, that particular person would distance themselves from those they love in order to help that person or people deal with hard choices.

Takano san, you're so into your own worry about the outcome that maybe your not noticing that perhaps onodera san is also worrying not only about himself but you also. 

Maybe he's thinking of the worst possible outcomes and wants you to be ready too.   
But, don't be angry at him for voicing what you are both thinking, i can only imagine how lonely he must be feeling. You should go back.” And with a smile on his face, yukina made his way over to kisa who was waiting and watching the pair. 

'why was i just lectured by a kid? What does he know of it?’ was what masamune was thinking - until he saw the pair entwining their hands. 

Smirking in realisation, masamune mused internally. 

'Ah. Young love huh?’

Wait a minute…. 

'Love.’

Oh no…. 

'SHIT!’

And with his loud curse, masamune ran at top speed back to his apartment. 

‘How the hell did i miss him say that?!?!?!’

 

Sitting exactly where he was dropped, ritsu was just about to go and wash his face from all of his tears when the front door opened and in came masamune. 

“You're. You're back.” was the broken reply from ritsu. 

“Yeah. Yeah i'm back. Say it again. Please onodera? Say what you said before please?”

“I love you.”

Falling down to his knees in front of ritsu, masamune pulled him into a warm hug and murmured his apologies over and over again. 

“I'm, so, so sorry ritsu. I'm sorry for assuming that you would just give up on us, on me. I didn't realise that you were just as frustrated by all of this as much as i am. But listen, we, no, YOU will be alright ritsu. I won't promise anything because i won't let you go. You're stuck with me.”

Crying full blown now, masamune pulled back and wiped away all of the tears that fell, kissed his forehead and spoke. 

“We're going to get through this ritsu.   
I promise you.”

Nodding in confirmation, both leaned into the other and sealed this with a lingering kiss and murmured to the other that they loved the other. 

It took ten years and an unknown illness to make this happen, but who's complaining?

The day progressed from there with no more drama. 

Masamune, with some assistance from ritsu who was back in his lap, was going over the latest draft of his author's work. 

“Hmm, so that's what happened in last chapter. So she's planning to bring back the main antagonist then?”

Laughing softly at ritsu's sleep laced words, masamune turned his head and murmured against his temple. 

“Yes. The antagonist has a huge following, she's paying back her fans by subtlety bringing him slowly back into the fold without breaking the rhythm of her story. It's smart. You want to go to bed now?” Finishing his speech, he planted a kiss to his temple and pulled back a little. 

“Yeah, i'm kinda tired.”

Smiling, masamune picked him up bridal style and carried him over to his bedroom. Upon entering, masamune carefully placed ritsu down, sat beside him and with a surprisingly amount of hesitation considering how forward he has been, asked ritsu a question. 

“So now that we're official and you have finally confessed to me……Do. You maybe, maybe. Move in with me?”

Looking up in sheer shock, ritsu sat up and hugged him and spoke softly into his ear. 

“I do. But, not right now.   
I'm still unwell and i don't know how for. Once we have a valid explanation of the situation, then yes i will. I don't want to move in out of a sense of obligation from you because i'm a little sick.”

Smiling and nodding in understanding, masamune pulled ritsu back down beside him and with a soft massage against his stomach under his shirt, he spoke. 

“That's fine, so long as it eventually happens then i can wait. But ritsu? It's not like that. Honestly.”

Smiling, ritsu cupped his face and brought him down to his level and kissed him with all of the pent up love he had. 

Of Course, touches soon became heated and soon and very slowly, both lost themselves to the other. 

For now though, both are happy and alive and losing themselves to a decade old love that's being renewed. 

For now, ritsu is healthy enough and that is more than enough reason to celebrate. 

For now. There is no place for worry. 

That will be reserved when the sun makes its appearance once again. 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be happy just because you have gained a bit of paradise. Trouble is never far behind.

Spiral part 5

Full disclaimer applies   
I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.

 

Waking up to a warm bed was the best thing about being with someone. 

That's masamune's opinion of the matter.   
However, judging by the sounds coming from his bathroom, masamune could only surmise that ritsu's health has dropped yet again. 

Last night was great.   
After the rocky fight they had and subsequently their apologies, both returned to masamune's room, lying next to the other and enjoyed the others company. Soon enough, the pair had enough of such things and tentatively made love to the other. 

It was different from past experiences, it wasn't rushed, forceful or dramatic.

It was slow, passionate and heavenly just enjoying themselves without the acts of denial or demands of confessions. Once the high faded away, both of them began to lazily kiss and cuddle, nothing erotic, just basking in the afterglow. 

Now, hearing his boyfriend vomiting in the bathroom brought reality back and gathering his sweatpants, masamune pulled them on and walked over to the bathroom and to check on his lover. 

Opening the door he saw ritsu cradling his head, stomach and with his legs wrapped around the toilet bowl, he looked absolutely miserable.   
Hearing the door open, ritsu looked up and just fell into tears. 

Coming over, masamune pulled ritsu into his arms, flushed the toilet and just held him until he calmed down. 

Picking up his wash cloth, masamune ran the cloth underwater and softly wiped away ritsu's tears, sweat and other bodily fluids that he regurgitated and murmured in his ear. 

“Shhh, it's alright ritsu. C'mon, calm down and breath. I'm here ritsu. I'm here.”

Hearing that helped ritsu, if only for a little while. Signalling that he's fine for now, masamune pulled him up and with an arm around his shoulders helped him brush his teeth and then guided him back to his bedroom. 

Retrieving a thermometer, masamune instructed ritsu to open wide and check his temperature. 

Once two minutes had passed, masamune pulled it out and upon seeing the readings, he frowned and spoke up to a worn out ritsu. 

“Are you alright to get up and a drive to the hospital?”

“Yeah. Masamune? What's going on?”

“I don't know but you're temperature is forty degrees and combined with your symptoms it's not good. C'mon, let's go”.

And with a kiss to his forehead, ritsu slowly got up and got ready to go. 

Hoping that he's probably just got a bug and will be fine soon enough. 

Hoping, however doubting this all the same. 

An hour later and tests as well as a blood test concluded that ritsu most likely have caught a little bug, with some antibiotics and reaffirmed orders for rest, the pair headed back. 

“Honestly. Why didn't that doctor just give you that the first bloody time?!?!?!”

Laughing at masamune's childish behaviour, ritsu was relieved that at least for now that is, he's illness has been diagnosed. And with that in mind, he was actually looking forward to going back to work, even if it's going to be chaotic. 

 

“RICCHAN!!! You've come back!!”

It was the next day and although still feeling slightly queasy, ritsu was able to handle his workload again, of course masamune was going to be watching very closely, he didn't have any real objections for ritsu to return.   
And so here they are. 

“I'm back. Thank-you for the gift basket also. “ with the greetings over and done with, the four editors and their head of department dived straight into the workload. 

Making his way down to the photocopier in the next room, masamune was just putting in his last bit of paperwork when he was called out of his musings. 

“Masamune.”

Smiling at his friend approaching him, masamune turned around and faced takafumi and spoke. 

“Hi. How was your weekend?”

Sighing but nonetheless happy, takafumi went on to explain and then decided to change the subject. 

“How's onodera doing? You haven't called so i take it that everything has been settled?”

Smiling with relief radiating off him, masamune shared the good news. 

“It's nothing serious, he may have caught a bug. He was given antibiotics and seems to be doing much better. In fact he's here now, and before you start, i have him handling only two of his author's, i'm doing the magazine.”

Nodding in agreement, both bade the other a good day and returned back to their work stations. 

“Mino san. Here's four more chapters, have your author match kisa san's and hatori san's pace please.”

Smiling as usual, mino took the pages from ritsu and responded. 

“Will do. It's good having you back onodera kun. Excuse me, i'll get on this.”

Bading the others a good day, mino left to start his duty with his author. 

“So ricchan? What happened to you? Hope it wasn't anything serious?”

Smiling at his concern and splitting his attention with work and kisa's question, ritsu answered any and all questions. 

“No fortunately. I have a bug of some kind, i'm taking antibiotics and they seem to be working. It'll probably pass on in a few days.”

“That's a relief. You had me and hatori san worried you know. Mino san was too, although you can't really tell.”

“Thank-you for your concerns and apologies for any inconvenience i caused you all.”

“Just don't scare me like that again and we can call it even. Whoa! It's that late already. Sorry ricchan i've got a meeting with a friend in ten minutes. See you tomorrow?”

“Yes. Take care, enjoy your evening.”

“YOU TOO RICCHAN!!” was kisa's bellowed response, leaving an amused ritsu by himself in the office. 

It was another hour before masamune came back to the office. After talking to takafumi, masamune was then pulled from one conversation to another before the president wanted him, finally having finished that off, masamune entered the emerald's department and saw ritsu cradling his head in his arms asleep. 

'Well, he's only just got his health somewhat stable. Can't really blame him for falling asleep. And i see he's done all of his work and started on planning another fair.’ masamune internally mused. 

With a smile on his face, he silently approached the sleeping young man at his desk and gently woke him up. 

“Ritsu. Ritsu, wake up, it's time to head home. C'mon, wake up or we'll miss the train.”

Groggily doing as he was told, ritsu wiped the sleep away from his eyes, packed up his belongings and falling into step with masamune, with hand in hand, made their way to the elevator. 

Getting home two hours later, ritsu was just about to get settled on the couch whilst masamune prepared a bit of food and tea when his phone went off. 

“Onodera speaking”.

“Ah, good evening. This is Dr eikaiwa. Do you remember me?”

“Oh yes. Good evening. How can i help you?” Standing up, ritsu prepared for any news to be shared with him. 

“I'm sorry to report that i've received the results from the blood test. I am sorry to say that the results show that you have a brain tumour. Can you come in tomorrow to discuss treatment options?”

“Onodera kun?”

But the doctor didn't receive any further response, for as soon as she told ritsu his prognosis, he had collapsed in shock. 

And the last thing Dr eikaiwa heard was a frantic scream before she disconnected the call, but not before she alerted an ambulance to his address. 

“ONODERA!!!”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't always see these things coming, that's why they're called 'Surprises'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again.   
> Just a heads up that some of these chapters like this one, will follow directly from the previous one. Some may also have time skips, eg a day has passed.   
> But I'll let you all know when it happens. 
> 
> Thanks again for all your views and opinions on this story, it's truly appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> ;)

Spiral part 6

Full disclaimer applies   
I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.

He didn't know what had happened.   
Everything was fine when they arrived at his apartment, and all of a sudden, ritsu received a call and it resulted in him collapsing altogether. 

And so here in ritsu's hospital room, watching a nurse place an I.V to his arm and leave, masamune, once the doors closed grabbed hold of his hand and waited for his boyfriend to wake up and tell him what's going on. 

It was close to ten in the evening when his phone vibrated signalling an incoming call, sighing heavily, masamune got up, leaned over ritsu and placed a lingering kiss to his forehead, murmuring that he'll be back soon, masamune left to answer his phone. 

He didn't even get a greeting in before an angry voice screamed through his device. 

“Masamune!! What the hell?!?! I was on my way over when you're neighbor said that an ambulance took you and onodera away!! What's wrong?!”

“I don't know. Takafumi, ritsu collapsed. He received a call and next thing i know, he fell to the ground, he was completely out of it. Stone cold. The ambulance was already outside waiting.”

“What hospital are you in?”

“Tokyo general.”  
“Alright, give me twenty minutes, i'll be there.”

Slumping to the plastic chairs littering the corridor, masamune did as instructed and waited. 

 

A gentle touch to his shoulder aroused masamune awake. Looking up he saw a worried takafumi and an anxious looking zen. 

“Hey. You didn't need to come.”  
“Sure. And have you in a state of complete distress. Any news on onodera?”  
“No.”

Nodding in understanding, takafumi frowned and sat down beside his dear friend. Zen meanwhile was seeing if there was anyone around to speak to. 

“Takano masamune?”

Nodding in introduction, a forty something female doctor approached the trio. 

“My apologies. My name's Dr eikaiwa, i'm onodera's doctor. May i ask of your relation to my patient? He woke up and asked for you, however, what i'm about to discuss requires some form of privacy. He gave me his answer, i just want you to confirm it for me please.”

Frowning but understanding what was being asked of him, masamune replied, hoping his own answer matched ritsu's. 

“I'm his boss and boyfriend.”  
Smiling in confirmation, Dr eikaiwa gestured to the trio to sit whilst she spoke. 

“Before i go on, may i ask of these two?”  
“This is yokozawa takafumi and his partner kirishima zen. Yokozawa is my old friend, both are mine and onodera's co- workers. We all work for the same company”.

“Very well. I called onodera kun earlier tonight. We received the results from the blood test we took. We have discovered that he has a brain tumour, which has caused all of the symptoms he displayed. We can't say where it's placed or if it's life threatening. We're about to speak to him now. Are you able to sit with him, he's going to need you?”

Numb.

That's all masamune is feeling. Numb.   
A brain tumour. He's only twenty five years old. He is healthy. Wait a minute…. Tumours mean cancer…..and cancer means… 

“OH GOD”. Was all that masamune could say in horror of the realisation to ritsu's health. 

Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, takafumi frowned and spoke up to the clearly understanding doctor. 

“Yes. We'll go. Can you please tell onodera that we're here also, incase he doesn't wish us to know more?”

Smiling at him, Dr eikaiwa placed a comforting hand on masamune's knee before leaving. 

Five minutes later, the doctor returned with confirmation that they are welcome and the trio, takafumi still supporting masamune entered the room where ritsu is situated. 

 

“Masamune?” At the mention of ritsu saying his name in a pained whisper, masamune pulled away from takafumi and approached the young man and when near enough, he carefully sat beside him and pulled him into a warm hug. 

Dr eikaiwa took this moment to softly explain the situation to them. 

“We're awaiting thorough results to determine the best thing to do in regards to the tumour. We need to ascertain whether it's safely possible to remove it, the size of it and it's position. Once all of that has been confirmed, we can treat any cells that are covering the surface of the area of where the tumour would've been and prevent more from growing.”

Nodding in understanding, zen spoke up seeing understandably the others couldn't at the moment. 

“Treatment. You are referring to chemotherapy right Dr?”

Smiling, the doctor turned and answered his question. 

“Yes. However, you must understand that not all tumours are cancerous. It could just be that the position of it is pushing on a part of his brain that controls movement and balance, hence his dizziness and vomiting. If it is, we would like to treat it as soon as possible to ensure his success of survival and health.”

Signalling that she would return shortly, Dr eikaiwa left with a gentle reminder to call her if they need anything else. 

The only sounds left were the machinery beeping to ritsu's condition, his crying and masamune murmuring against his temple saying that he will be alright and that he was there and wasn't going. 

 

It's crazy how a simple word can bring so much pain and anger. 

He may have had his problems with onodera in the past, he'll admit that freely to anyone who would listen. But both reached an understanding and eventually takafumi came to like and even CARE for him, and now…. He didn't want to think about it anymore. 

“Hey. You're about to overflow the cups there. Here” feeling zen push him gently away from the coffee machine, takafumi frowned and collapsed in a chair and whispered. 

“Zen? It nearly killed masamune when onodera disappeared a decade ago. If anything happens to him… I don't think i'm capable of bringing masamune back again… I. What should i do?”

Smiling sadly, zen placed the cups down, kneeling between his knees, zen wrapped his hands around takafumi's clenched ones on his lap and responded.   
“You can't plan something when we don't know what the final prognosis is. Wait for Eikaiwa sensei to confirm the situation and the both of us will help takano san in anyway possible. Judging by his behaviour, i don't think that onodera will go without a fight, right? So, we cross our fingers and pray for a speedy recovery. Onodera will recover ok?”

Nodding although still distraught, takafumi leaned in closer and the pair hugged in understanding and in sadness for the pair. 

 

“Masamune? I'm afraid. I am going to fight this, that's for sure, but i'm scared…”

“I know you are. I'm here ritsu..Shit, i know that it's a crap thing to say, but honestly i'm terrified also and right now?.... I'm sorry, but that's all i can offer you. That, and a reminder for you to come live with me.”

Smiling with tears falling down his face, ritsu placed his hands and awkwardly cupped masamune's face due to his IV and responded. 

“Believe me when i say that you being here is enough. I need you here. So, please, i'm being selfish but. Stay, through all of this. Please? I don't think i'm strong enough to handle this alone.”

“You don't need to ask ritsu. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here ritsu. I'm here.”

A couple hours later, a scan of ritsu's skull and a final MRA to confirm everything Dr eikaiwa came back, and with coffee in hand for the trio and water for ritsu, the doctor finally put them out of their misery. 

“Right. Good news is that from re-examination of his blood work, the results show that the tumour is indeed benign.”

Smiling in joy, ritsu looked up at an equally pleased masamune and a two grateful coworkers also. 

Happy for the quartet, Dr eikaiwa carried on. 

“There is a slight chance of it becoming cancerous however, so we will be removing it as soon as possible. Onodera kun? How's your mentality right now?”

Slightly confused but nevertheless understanding of what the real question is, ritsu answered truthfully. 

“Honestly? Not great. How urgently do you think the tumour needs to be removed?”

“Ideally in a day or two. It's not just about it being in an easy place, it'll also improve your symptoms as well.”

“Then, i can wait until then.”

“WHAT?!?! No!! Onodera!! The sooner the better. It's making you sick. It's not worth waiting a couple more days!!!”

Stopping the argument at that, the doctor gave her two cents. 

“Forgive my intrusion. But there is a valid reason for my question. Any surgery of any kind requires a status of the patient's mental state. If anything is wrong, we will postponed until the patient is fully ready to do so. It also affects the patient's blood pressure too. Takano san? While i fully appreciate and understand your concern and anger, the fact remains that onodera's condition is stable and we can afford to wait a little. However, you shouting at the man won't improve his condition, please, be calm and take notice that onodera kun will be here still”.

And with a smile and a nod, Dr eikaiwa left, leaving the pair and their friends to fully comprehend what has happened. 

“Masamune? Eikaiwa sensei has a point. And besides, look what you have done.”

Looking up at his friend, masamune frowned and turned around to see what takafumi meant. 

Sure enough, ritsu was cradling his head and was softly sobbing. 

“Ritsu…. I'm sorry… I just…”

“NO!!! Please. Please don't explain yourself. You think i want to wait?!? I'm SCARED!! But i know that i'm not ready for this!! I'm stubborn, but i'm not stupid, i know the risks involved. So please, don't be angry with me. Please?!?!?”

It was too much for ritsu, seeing this, zen approached and silently moved takano away and took his place. 

“Takafumi? Take takano san outside, he needs to calm down and grab a cigarette. Go takano san, i'm here with onodera kun, i'll keep an eye on him. Ok?”

Nodding in understanding, takafumi placed a hand on the crook of his elbow and led him outside. 

“Onodera kun? C'mere. It's alright. You're alright.” And without waiting for a response, zen pulled the distraught man into a warm hug and rode this out with  
him. 

“Masamune. You need to calm yourself. Onodera isn't doing this to spite you.”

“Damn it. I can't even light a cigarette, my hands are shaking too much!!! Damn it!!” Stopping his ranting, takafumi took his cigarette away, placed it in his own mouth, lit it up and handed it over to masamune. 

Mumbling his thanks, masamune sat down on a beach and inhaled a hit of nicotine. Once he felt calm enough, he silently spoke up. 

“I'm scared for him takafumi. I know it's true what was said….But. But how can i just sit and wait when this can be solved right now?”

Nodding in understanding, takafumi frowned and sat down and began to explain why, or at least try to, that is. 

“I'm sure onodera feels the same as you. But if he's going to do this, then he'll want to be completely ready. This is one thing he knows that can't be half assed. He knows the stakes masamune, give him a chance. Trust him and his judgement.”

Realisation hit him and immediately masamune stomped out his cigarette and made his way back. Leaving a Smirking takafumi to follow after him. 

Reaching the room, masamune was shocked to see ritsu asleep, albeit not peacefully in zen's arms. Seeing him, zen smiled and spoke softly. 

“He's been asking for you, give onodera credit, he's not an airhead. Come take him from me. It's getting late we should make our leave. Dr eikaiwa has allowed you to stay.”

Smiling in gratitude, masamune was gently guided by zen and took his place. 

“Thank-you for coming. Both of you.”

Smiling and saying that'll be back again tomorrow, the pair left. 

Settling in for the night, masamune vowed to himself that when ritsu awakes, he will a clear and sincere talk. 

For now though, rest will take its claim on the pair. 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a bit of normalcy to see you through.

Spiral part 7

Full disclaimer applies   
I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.

 

Thirty minutes after takafumi and zen had left, ritsu slowly woke up and saw that he was in masamune's arms again. 

Despite everything that has happened, ritsu couldn't help but smile at being in his arms again. 

Getting up gently, ritsu pushed away ebony colored hair and placed a lingering kiss to his forehead in a gesture of gratitude. 

And yet somehow, it wasn't enough…. 

“Masamune? I'm….. Thank-you, for being here. I. I love you.”

All of a sudden ritsu felt completely alone. He knew he wasn't, he knew that masamune was here as were takafumi and zen. But now? Ritsu didn't know why, but he just felt so alone. 

Easing himself up carefully, ritsu guided his IV pole and made his way over to the ensuite bathroom and went inside. Once he made his way in, he put the toilet seat down and sat on it. He was being overwhelmed by all of this, the tumour, finally being with masamune, all of it.   
Silently, in fear of waking his clearly tired boyfriend, ritsu pulled his legs to his chest, laid his head onto his knees and cried until he couldn't anymore. 

 

Masamune woke up the moment he felt ritsu move his hair out of his face, ritsu had such a light touch but his fingers were shaking. 

He knew earlier this evening everything toppled over him, he also knew that yelling at ritsu did absolutely no good. 

With that in mind, masamune headed to where he heard soft crying. 

'This has to end’, was all he could think as he silently approached. 

“Ritsu? May i come in?” It seemed weird to knock on the door and await the response, but considering that they were informed that ritsu had a brain tumour, well, a little alone time can help, if only a little bit. 

Hearing a sniffled laced 'enter’, masamune gently pushed the door open and closing it behind him. 

“Hey. You ok?” Ok, stupid question, he knew that, but what else can you say in situations like the one their in? This was new territory, for both of them. 

“I think so. Masamune? I'm sorry…”

Smiling at ritsu's stubbornness despite the circumstances, masamune gently helped him up and enfolded ritsu into a warm hug and murmured in his ear. 

“Ritsu. It really will be alright, i know that all of this is bearing down on you but, you're not in this alone. Come, let's head back to your bed, i rather not have this conversation in the bathroom.”

Laughing softly at masamune's blunt statement, ritsu allowed masamune to pull him away from here. 

Once situated on the bed once again, masamune pulled ritsu into his side and massaged his head while continuing his talk. 

“I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I do know why you chose to wait a while. I guess…. I guess that i'm anxious seeing that the situation can easily be done and sorted literally right away, you know? Ritsu? I just wanted your health to return again. That's all.”

Nodding in comprehension, ritsu pulled masamune's other hand into his lap and entwined their fingers. And with that simple yet powerful gesture, both sat in silence, waiting for sleep to claim again and for the next day to arrive. 

 

“Are you sure we should go and visit again? I don't think onodera is ready for us bombarding him again.”

This line of questioning had been going on ever since the pair had entered the car - thirty minutes ago…… 

“Takafumi. You're procrastinating. That's the whole reason why we're going, because he's lonely, just having takano knowing isn't enough. Now relax, you're going to hurt yourself.”

Glaring, albeit without any real malice, takafumi settled back down into his seat and tried to relax through the trip. 

 

“RICCHAN!! You need to take better care of yourself!!!!”

 

That was the first thing the pair heard as they approached where onodera was staying. 

“Takafumi? Who's 'ricchan?” Was zen's awkwardly asked question. 

Smiling in amusement, takafumi cleared up the confusion.. At last, he knew something that zen didn't, he was entitled to be a little smug despite the circumstances. 

“One of masamune's editors, kisa shouta, 'ricchan’ is the nickname he graced onodera with. Wonder if masamune & onodera informed him.”

Smiling in understanding, with a simple 'well then, let's not keep them waiting’, zen grabbed hold of his hand and proceeded to drag takafumi over, completely ignoring takafumi's moans of being able to walk himself. 

Knocking and then with acknowledgement to enter, both were immediately taken back as to what exactly they walked into. 

Masamune was sitting by ritsu's bed with a satisfying smirk on his face. Standing on the opposite side, a small, really young looking black haired male was busy lecturing ritsu. And sitting besides him, a face takafumi was confused to see. 

“Yukina”. Immediately getting startled, kisa immediately stood up straight and gawked Uncharacteristically at the 'bear’ of marukawa.

“Yokozawa San. Hi”. Was all that kisa could say in his shock. 

“Hello to you too. Oh, bad situation i know, but i'm sure you know kirishima zen here.”

“Ah yes. Hi, good morning kirishima san.”

Laughing at kisa's genuine shock, zen skipped formality and shook his hand. Once that was done he turned to the young man that was sitting there with amusement. 

“Forgive me, but i haven't seen you around before. May i ask you your name?”

Smiling, yukina stood up, bowed and responded. 

“Good morning, my name is yukina kou, i work at the bookstore besides marukawa. I'm one of yokozawa san's acquaintances there. It's nice to meet you.” And with those greetings done with, takafumi sat beside a still smirking masamune who was pointedly ignoring ritsu's glares. 

“Good morning onodera. How are you feeling today?” blunt and straight to the point, that's yokozawa for you. 

Ignoring masamune for now, ritsu gave him a firm nod and responded. 

“Good morning to you and kirishima san also. I'm doing a little better today. I've got a minor headache which Dr eikaiwa stated is normal, considering the circumstances, that is.”

Smiling in understanding, takafumi merely settled down for the day. 

“Erm, onodera kun? Forgive my bluntness. But, do kisa san and yukina kun here know of your situation?” Was zen's worried question as he sat down beside the youngest man here. 

Smiling sadly, kisa answered for ritsu. 

“Yeah. Ricchan, ritsu phoned me this morning. Hatori san and mino san know also.”

Before more guilt, sympathy and sadness could settle in more for him, ritsu outwardly declared something none of them were expecting. 

“I'm bored. Takano san, do you have any work for me to do please?”

And with soft laughing all round, both masamune and kisa produced storyboards and the trio began editing, leaving the other trio to smile as normalcy washed over them. 

This may be the second day since onodera's hospitalisation, but yet strangely, it felt normal. 

 

It felt as if life was finally giving them, and more importantly, ritsu a reprieve. 

Now that?, That they will grasp and won't let go of. 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find solace while you can....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!
> 
> I may delay uploading a chapter, i'm a bit ahead and i haven't written out chapter 13 yet, or rather, it's a quarter way done. But I'll post up two more now and tomorrow and i'll see how it goes. 
> 
> So enjoy!!
> 
> :)

Spiral part 8

Full disclaimer applies   
I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.

 

It really shouldn't come as a shock when all of a sudden ritsu's health plummeted very, VERY quickly. 

At yet, it did. 

Three hours into their visit, takafumi declared that he was going to get food and drinks and asked for any orders, once given, both he and zen went to take care of it. 

And that left the trio to pass time with their work and idle chit-chat. 

“So ricchan. Is this the reason that has caused all of your ailment?”

Smiling at his coworker and friend, ritsu responded. 

“Yeah. Although at first, the doctor didn't know what had happened. We just thought i'd caught a bug or something. And well… it turns out to be a tumour.”

Smiling sadly and in understanding, kisa merely nodded and went back to work while yukina was sitting and sketching what's in front of him. 

Suddenly, ritsu started to feel nauseous, which was weird seeing as he was receiving a drug that treats it. 

Seeing ritsu making gagging movements, masamune was just about to approach and ask if he was ok, when ritsu lurched forward and threw up. And something else happened also. 

Ritsu was suffering a severe nosebleed. 

“RITSU!!”

“I'll get the doctor!!”

And with masamune helping ritsu up so doesn't choke with the aid of yukina, kisa all but ran out to get help. 

Ritsu didn't know what is happening, all he knew was that he was throwing up when he shouldn't be and his nose was releasing a fair amount of blood. 

And then something else also….

“Masamune!! My head!! My head hurts so much!!” ritsu all but screamed in sheer agony whilst clutching his head and the top of masamune's arm. 

As soon as he mentioned that, ritsu all but slumped in masamune's open arms. 

“Ritsu!!!”

Approaching the room, Dr eikaiwa, upon seeing the situation, immediately pulled the pair away, lowered ritsu's bed and went to work. 

The only notice she gave the horrified masamune was to tell him to wait outside, something he didn't want to do, but knew was necessary. And so slowly, guided out by an equally worried yukina, made his way outside and waited. 

 

Ten minutes later, takafumi and zen returned, and as soon as they saw masamune sitting outside cradling his head, the pair immediately knew something was wrong. 

Dropping the food down beside him, takafumi frowned and kneeled down beside masamune and tried to get an answer from him, however, it was yukina who spoke up softly to him. 

“Onodera san started throwing up, then he had a nasty nosebleed. He then complained about his head hurting and then he immediately collapsed unconscious in takano's san's arms.”

Nodding in understanding, takafumi was about to reassure him when the doctor came out. Seeing her, masamune immediately stood up and approached, however, the doctor spoke up first. 

“The tumour erupted, which caused onodera kun to experience what you bore witness to. We are preparing him for surgery now.”

“How. Why did the tumour erupt? I, you said it was benign. Then why did that happen?!?!?”

“Masamune, please…..”

Ignoring takafumi's sympathising words, he was surprised when the doctor came over, placed a hand on his shoulders and spoke. 

“Tumours like these are hard to predict. It could've of been the fluid around it that caused the pressure on his sinuses that caused the nosebleed and vomiting. We are doing all we can. Ok? Takano san? Please. Have faith.”

And with that, the other doctors wheeled ritsu's bed out towards the medical theatre. 

Leaving a distraught masamune and his friends wondering how it all went downhill so fast. 

 

'I know sweetie. I promise to be home soon.’

'Oh don't worry dad!! Is takafumi's friend ok now?’

'No. He got a lot worse. But don't worry hyori. The doctor that is treating him is the best. Ok?’

'Yep!! Phone me when everything is fine. Deal?’

'Deal. See you soon.’

 

Sighing, zen ended his phone call with his daughter and made his way over to takafumi and masamune. 

“How? We were talking and then… How?” kisa's sad words seemed to be all that he was able to say, least of all, comprehend. 

“I know. But, at least onodera san got help immediately. The damage will be less severe. It'll be alright.” And with a warm embrace by yukina, kisa didn't care, he leant in and allowed himself to be surrounded by yukina. 

Masamune so far hasn't said anything, anything at all. 

Takafumi, being who he was, decided to do something about it. 

“Masamune. Don't do that. Don't blame yourself, it won't do anyone any good. Least of all onodera. He wouldn't like you to wallow. Give ritsu the decency he deserves.”

Smiling sadly, masamune was gently guided into a warm hug by an old dear friend. And zen couldn't of been more prouder. 

And so, with their lunch that they just about remembered, the five prepared for another round of waiting for news. 

Preparing for news of any kind. 

Hoping for the best, but prepared for the worst all the same. 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the past can help the present.

Spiral part 9

Full disclaimer applies   
I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.

 

It was three hours later until ritsu was brought back. And he looked ill. 

The side of his right temple had a small, white Square dressing attached to it. An oxygen line under the bridge of his nose and two lots of IV drips. 

Dr eikaiwa came over with a smile on her face and softly reassured the men. 

“We successfully managed to remove the tumour with relative ease. And as you can see, all of his hair is still intact.”

At that, everyone's shoulders dropped in sheer relief. 

“So ricchan. Onodera will be alright now. Right?”

Smiling at kisa, Dr eikaiwa responded. 

“Yes. We will keep him in for observation. He may need a round of chemotherapy though. But we'll worry about that later. You'll want to see him, correct? I'll allow it, but keep the noise down and the duration will be an hour. Also be aware of any personality changes, though temporary, it may seem odd.”

Smiling in gratitude, masamune was the first one to enter. 

Silently sitting by ritsu's bed, masamune gently took one of ritsu's hands into his own. 

Kisa and yukina took the opposite side while takafumi and zen split even, with zen to kisa's side and takafumi going to his friend.

“Ricchan. Ricchan looks like he's going to break if we touch him huh?”

Smiling at his editor, masamune gently pushed away ritsu's hair away from his eyes and simply held his hand a little tighter and waited. 

“Masamune? Don't you think we should inform his parents? At the very least let isaka san know.”

Nodding in agreement, albeit reluctantly, takafumi braces his shoulder before stepping out to phone their president. 

Kisa, albeit reluctantly had to leave, however he stressed to masamune to call if even the slightest thing were to happen, masamune graciously thanked him and asked him to inform the other's which kisa agreed to without delay. And with that, both kisa and yukina left with well wishes for ritsu and an order from kisa to wake up soon. 

'yes sir. Yes hold on. Masamune? It's for you, it's onodera's kun's father’. 

Masamune immediately paled, but nevertheless took the phone and went outside, but looking at ritsu, he didn't want to leave him, fortunately zen picked up on this and took his hand in his own.   
Mouthing his thanks, masamune then turned at left the room. 

'Sir’.  
'Ah so you're the famed takano masamune. Correct?’  
'Yes sir. I am.’  
'Very well. How's my son doing?’  
'He's been brought back from surgery. He. Onodera had a brain tumour.’  
‘.....I see. Was it….?’  
'No sir. It was benign, but it erupted earlier so they had to remove it, they were going to do so regardless. They want to start a round of chemotherapy though.’

Sighing in relief, onodera senior carried on. 

'That’s a relief. Takano san.’  
'Sir.’  
'Your name sounds vaguely familiar. 

Crap 

'In what ways sir?’  
'I think that a boy of that name went to the same school as my son, his first name. That is 

‘....I see.’  
'I wonder…. If he were around now, i wonder if maybe he could've of seen how infatuated my son was with him. It was strange. Ritsu liked school, but when he meet this young man, well….. You have to understand. Ritsu always acted proper in all things, never wanted to put a foot out of place for fear that he may disgrace our name. But then, the most amazing thing happened. He meet him and he finally showed us his true self, in a sense. That man allowed my son to truly enjoy his life without being judged. Without thinking that we may ask him to curve his personality for the sake of our business. 

‘Takano san?’  
'Sir?’  
'I have an inkling that it is you. If so, thank-you. I don't know what happened that made ritsu want to study abroad and quite frankly i don't care, that's in the past. However, i think that, if it was you, please know that i'm truly grateful. Perhaps we can meet in person?’

'Yes. That. That sounds great’.  
'Very good. Please take care of my son.’  
'I will. Goodnight. Onodera san’  
'Goodnight. Takano san.’

Sighing, masamune slouched against the wall and realisation hit him. 

Ritsu's dad knew of his relationship with his son. And he approved. 

Smiling with hope, masamune returned back to his boyfriend's side. 

“Hey. You ok?”

Nodding in response, masamune merely sat down, handed over takafumi's phone back to him and watched ritsu's chest rise and fall with each breath. 

“Takano san. Will it be alright if we were to leave. I left hyori alone for a while now.”

“Please, go. Thank-you for doing all of this.”

Smiling, zen placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, with that settled, both he and takafumi left, not before takafumi told him to keep informed which masamune agreed to wholeheartedly. 

Saying their goodbyes, masamune stayed until a nurse gently told him that his time is up. 

Nodding in confirmation, masamune gently leaned in, placed a lingering kiss to his forehead and murmured where his lips were. 

“Goodnight ritsu. See you in the morning. I love you.”

Caressing his hair and giving his hand a gentle squeeze, masamune gathered up his belongings and left. 

Leaving was hard when he was able to stay before, but speaking to ritsu's father made him positive of one thing. 

No matter how much distance there was, in the end it doesn't matter, they would always find their way back to the other again. 

Their ten year reunion was testament to that. 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarity will only help you if you clear away past troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody!!!
> 
> I'm posting up two more now and and i'll post up two more tomorrow and then again on saturday to allow all of those who enjoy this story to enjoy the ushering of the new year. 
> 
> So enjoy. 
> 
> ;)

Spiral part 10 

Full disclaimer applies   
I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.

 

Opening his eyes, ritsu owlishly blinked at the ceiling, presently, it's all he can do at the moment. 

“Ah onodera kun. How are you feeling?”

Turning slowly towards his doctor, ritsu softly smiled and responded to her question. 

“Good actually. Is… did takano san leave?”

Smiling in understanding, Dr eikaiwa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed whilst speaking. 

“Yes. However, he will be coming back around twelve. He called saying that he had to make an appearance in the office, but he'll be here later. You'll only have to wait for fifteen minutes. Try and get some more rest.”

And with that, the doctor went on her rounds, leaving behind a happy, albeit still in pain ritsu. 

Pain that can't diminish his happiness at all. 

It was close to five past twelve by the time masamune arrived at the hospital.   
Not to soon had he checked up on his department and his authors, he was bombarded with questions from his editors regarding ritsu and how he was doing. After a thirty minute roundup, masamune gathered up his manuscripts and headed back to his car to travel to the hospital. 

All the while, masamune was still reliving the conversation he had with onodera's father. He hasn't told ritsu about that yet - well, as the old saying goes 'no time like the present’. With a wry smile, masamune braced himself for this conversation. 

 

Upon arriving at ritsu's room, he was surprised to see ritsu standing up leaning against the window sill and Smiling softly at the scenery. 

Gently rapping on the door jamb, ritsu turned and smiled even brightly and gingerly made his way over, with masamune meeting him halfway. 

Shutting the door behind him, as soon as ritsu was in fingertip reach, masamune cupped his face and gave him a firm, lingering kiss to his lips. 

“Good afternoon to you too, takano san.”  
Laughing at ritsu's response, masamune helped him back to his bed and removed his jacket to get more comfortable. 

“How are you feeling today? Any headaches? Any nausea?”

Masamune asked with concern, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and caressed his hair back with care, so not to displace the dressings on his temple. 

Smiling at his affections, ritsu snuggled in and reassured him. 

“Mmm. I have a tiny headache but doctor eikaiwa informed me that it's natural as the blood flow is normalising. I'm fine.”

Humming in response, masamune decided to jump into the conversation he had with his father. 

“Takafumi spoke to isaka san about you, which caused him to contact your father. He was worried about you but i managed to calm him down and reassured him that you were alright.”

Nodding in understanding, ritsu looked up and frowned in confusion as to expression on masamune's face. 

“And? What else? Masamune? What did my father say to you?”

Smiling, albeit out of nervousness, masamune grabbed hold of his hand and proceeded to carry on. 

“He Said that he had heard my name before, my first name that is.”

At that, ritsu blanched, seeing this, masamune quickly reassured him. 

“Ritsu. He thought i was the same person, although i didn't confirm that, he nevertheless thanked me for i guess, bringing you out of your shell. Ritsu? He's happy for you, for you finding someone.”

Numbly nodding, ritsu turned in his embrace so that they were face to face and softly confessed to masamune regarding how his dad knew of him. 

“You know. You know when i confessed to you in the library right? Well, when you said that you wouldn't mind going out with me…..Well, it's the happiest i've been in a long time, when i got home, dad saw this and asked me straight out if something had happened. I just said that i meet a new friend, his response was a knowing smile, you know? Anyways once we got together, he noticed how happy i really was. Until….”

With a frown of worry, masamune was just about to speak up when ritsu 

“I. I was still so happy, even when you blew up in my face that day. I came home and when my dad saw the, i guess, the pain that was supposedly in my eyes, he enveloped me into a hug and said 'Ritsu, never give on someone who you care about. Just be there.’ so i did, i said to him that that i was going back to school, he said ‘why? It's going to rain soon’, laughing, i replied 'because, masamune, my friend is there’, and with a teasing smile, he let me go.”

Realisation hit masamune then, it dawned on him that he never apologised for his behaviour back then. Well, it's time to change that. 

Pulling away carefully, masamune gently cupped ritsu's face and softly spoke to him. 

“I'm sorry for back then. I….. You know, it was the first time anyone paid me any heed. And then, you came along, you with your way too innocent green eyes and honest words. I know it's too late for this now, but know that i truly am sorry for those words that i spoke to you that day.”

Smiling softly with tears falling down his face, ritsu wrapped his arms around masamune's neck, who in turn, guided his head underneath his chin with a lingering kiss to his forehead. And with a decade old argument finally resolved, the pair relaxed into the company that they're keeping. 

 

Two hours later, Dr eikaiwa came in, once she had checked his vitals, she went onto her next phase of his treatment, paying no mind to the way the lovebirds were snuggled together on the bed.

“Now onodera kun. Everything seems in order, for now i'll allow you to return home on the condition that you do absolutely nothing that will cause high blood pressure, and I MEAN IT. No strenuous activities of any kind.”

Blushing in realisation of what the doctor meant, ritsu mumbled his thanks, however, the good doctor didn't seemed to be done yet. 

“I'm booking you in for a couple rounds of chemotherapy in a week's time. As i stated before, you'll be experiencing some headaches but they're normal, if however they don't dissipate or they increase in pain, please call me immediately.”

And with that, the doctor left with a knowing smile and went to do just that, leaving a flushed looking ritsu and a Smirking masamune. 

Once the paperwork was done, to ritsu's surprise, his father had already paid his bill and is covering any more treatments that he may need. Ritsu, nevertheless was still fuming about what his doctor had said, masamune however, was all but laughing his fool head off. 

“It's not funny masamune!!!”

“I'm sorry. It's just your face!!! Man it was classic!!” Huffing, ritsu allowed masamune to pull him into his arms once they returned home and landed on the couch. 

“Seriously though, are you alright?”

Sighing, ritsu nodded his confirmation, seeing as how ritsu was fully relaxed, in the first time in ages, masamune asked him a question, a question filled with trepidation and hope. 

“Ritsu? Will you move in with me?”

Stunned, ritsu eased himself up, turned to look at masamune and answered his question, the pressure he felt upon looking in masamune's eyes wasn't helping any. 

“I… I do, but right now? I'll probably be still too ill to help you with all of it.”

Smiling in relief, masamune cupped his face and eased his worries away. 

“Ritsu. You live right next door to me. First we get your clothes and toiletries and then once everything has settled in regards to your health, then we'll handle everything else. Ok?”

Nodding in agreement, ritsu mirrored masamune's actions by placing his own hands on his face and brought him down to his lips to seal the deal. 

Pulling away before it turns more heated, masamune brushed his lips over ritsu's temple then to his forehead and spoke. 

“I love you, ritsu onodera.”

Smiling, ritsu responded in kind. 

“I love you too, masamune takano.”

And with their declaration of love, the pair settled in for the evening with food, boring television shows and each other. 

In a weeks time, ritsu will be subjected to more treatments, treatment that will cause pain and illness. 

But right now? They'll savour this moment. 

For once, everything's going well. 

That's all that matters. 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stubbornness can only be settled if you don't put emotions in front of common sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows directly from the previous one.

Spiral part 11

Full disclaimer applies   
I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.

It's been three days since ritsu was discharged from the hospital and currently he was arguing with masamune.   
The cause? Masamune wasn't allowing him to help pack his belongings for the move. 

Sighing, ritsu restarted his argument. 

“I can handle this, i'm not that weak, you know”

“True, but you heard eikaiwa sensei. 'No strenuous activities’, relax onodera, you're going to hurt yourself.”

Turning sideways, masamune laughed at the look that he was receiving from ritsu. 

Getting up, masamune pulled ritsu into a warm hug and murmured in his ear. 

“I know you are capable, but with this? You need to pace yourself. It's going to take time.”

Sighing but altogether agreeing, ritsu turned and gave masamune a kiss to his cheek and allowed him to carry on with what he was doing. 

However, as soon as they returned back to his new home, ritsu asked masamune a question he knew he was going to get lectured for. 

“Do you think it's possible for me to return back to work tomorrow?”

With a look that can peel paint, masamune responded. 

“Onodera? No.”

“But…”

“NO buts!! I'm not being difficult, but our work is stressful as it is, not even mentioning hell week either. If anything happens to you, i will never forgive myself. I'm sorry ritsu, but i can't allow it.”

Smiling softly, ritsu made one more attempt to his case. 

“Masamune. I don't believe something would happen to me, however, you can't lock me up and wrap me in cotton wool and hope nothing else will get me.  
Please? I know you mean well and i really do appreciate it but, i'm slowly losing my mind staring at the same walls over and over again. Please.”

Frowning but understanding, masamune went to ritsu's side, pulled him into his arms and agreed, albeit reluctantly. 

“Alright. I get it, but i'm going to be keeping an eye on you, at all times. The moment it becomes too much, no arguments ritsu. I'm taking you home.”

Agreeing wholeheartedly, ritsu turned his attention back to his clothes hanging with masamune's own. 

 

The following day, ritsu was bombarded as soon as he stepped into the building. 

“RICCHAN!!!”, that was all the warning he got as kisa came barrelling into him and giving him a firm but nevertheless warm hug. Smiling, ritsu responded in kind. 

“Kisa. Let onodera go. He's turning red.”

Glancing over kisa's shoulders, ritsu was greeted by a Smiling hatori holding a human size version of the emerald's department mascot. 

“Welcome back onodera. How are you?”  
Laughing and pulling away from kisa, ritsu went up to hatori who placed the rabbit down and gave him a hug also. 

“I'm fine. Thank-you hatori san. Where's mino san by the way”  
“He's with his author at the moment.” Nodding in understanding, ritsu just enjoyed being loved by his friends and returning to work again. 

Smiling, hatori released him and guided him back to his station, eager to get back to work, ritsu dived straight in, with kisa and hatori smiling at his enthusiasm and return. Seeing that he's fine for now, both editors went back to their own projects. 

“Takano san.” Turning to the direction of his name being called, masamune was surprised to see zen coming over. 

“Kirishima san. Hi, how are you?”  
Smiling, zen responded. 

“I'm very well, thanks for asking. I heard onodera kun has returned. How is he? And before you ask, one of my editors were passing by when kisa san bellowed his nickname.”

Groaning at kisa's behaviour which caused zen to laugh, masamune frowned playfully and answered. 

“Onodera is alright. He was getting bored at home and honestly? I couldn't blame him, we're all keeping an eye on him. One twinge of pain, i'm taking him home. He also has chemotherapy in a week's time, so hopefully it will be settled by then.”

Sensing his anger and worry, zen guided him to an empty break room so can that they can speak with some semblance of privacy. 

“You're worried about the effects of the radiation on onodera. Aren't you?”

Laughing bitterly, masamune slumped into a chair and responded. 

“Yeah. Ritsu's as stubborn as a mule, but, i know it will take everything from him. I wanted him to stay at home and gear himself for it. Well, you know how that went”.

 

Smiling in understanding, zen bent down, gripped his shoulder before responding. 

“I know. Give onodera some credit. He's a tough one, he'll be alright.”

And with a smile of gratitude, both parted ways and returned back to their respective departments. 

It has been four hours and ritsu was really getting in the swing of things when masamune came over and ordered him to pack up his manuscripts for him to bring home and meet him at the elevator. 

Slightly puzzled but nonetheless doing as instructed, ritsu said his goodbyes to the others, with a struggle to grab the rabbit, ritsu made his way to the elevator and waited for masamune. 

Twenty minutes later masamune arrived, and seeing the put upon look he was receiving from ritsu, he knew he had a lot of explaining to do. 

“I know. Let's get to my car and then i'll explain.”

Still glaring but nonetheless agreeing, ritsu turned and entered the now arrived elevator. 

It was an uncomfortable ride back to their home, masamune knew he upsetted ritsu, but he had a valid excuse to do this. 

“Ritsu.”

“Don't. I don't want to know. Just please keep your eyes on the road.”

Frowning in worry, masamune did as he was told. He saw the hurt in his eyes and the pain and anger just now when he spoke. Hopefully when they get home he'll be able to explain. 

He just hopes that ritsu's stubbornness won't get in the way. 

No such luck…. 

As soon as they returned back home, ritsu all but stormed and locked himself in the bathroom. 

Sighing heavily but in understanding, masamune went to prepare lunch and tea and placed his work down. Once all of that was settled, masamune carefully approached the locked room and hoped that ritsu will be ok to sit down with him 

However, when close enough to the door, he heard the telltale noise of sniffing. 

'Damn. I've made him cry’. And with that heavy thought, masamune knelt down to the floor, knocked on the door and murmured softly to his lover. 

“Ritsu. I'm sorry, please. Can you come out so i can at least try to explain why i did what i did.”

 

“It doesn't really matter, does it? In the end you will always dictate to me how i should do things. This is the same.”

“I never meant for it to look like that. I..”

“But it is!!! If. If this relationship is going to last as long as we both want it to, then, you have to trust that i know my limits. Stop underestimating me and my capabilities. I've never asked anything from you, so please? Let me have this.”

There was nothing else masamune could say, so he waited for ritsu to come to him. 

It was close to an hour until ritsu came out of his self made hiding place. Just looking at the bloodshot green eyes and the tears that was still falling down his face, masamune knew he screwed up. BIG TIME. 

“Ritsu. I'm sorry. I truly am.”

Shaking his head sadly, ritsu slowly slumped down in front of masamune and softly spoke. 

“You can't keep me here, locked up with nothing to do. That's not fair, when i'm better, i will return to work full time. This? Right here? Is you delaying the inevitable. What are you trying to prove here? You're already so much better than me in most things, you already won me back. So then? What else do you want?”

Cautiously, masamune with no small amount of trepidation, eased ritsu into his arms and enclosed him in a warm, loving hug and responded to his broken question. 

“Your health ritsu. That's all i want from you. Just that. I've already told you that you're doing amazingly well at work, and it took me a decade to get you back. All i want ritsu? Is your health. You know that chemotherapy will take everything from you, i just want you to be well rested when the day comes. I've seen and read what it does to even the most strongest of people. I'm scared for you, ritsu.”

Sobbing full blown now, ritsu allowed masamune to gather him into his arms and carried him bridal style back to their bedroom. 

Finally ritsu calmed down enough to answer him. 

“I know. You think that i'm not scared either? Masamune, i'm terrified but work? That's all i have to keep me from thinking about it too much.”

Smiling in understanding, masamune guided them to lay down for a little while with him. When he settled a little bit, masamune went to get their food and once they had finished, masamune gently cupped ritsu's face and softly spoke to him. 

“Ok. Ok you're right, i'm not happy but you have a valid point. Look, next week we have your hospital appointment, but that's on wednesday, so, i'll allow you to return for the first two days. Ok?”

Pulling back, ritsu pulled masamune into his arms and thanked him again and again, laughing at his response, masamune merely settled in for the night. 

For now though, one argument is enough. 

Many more will arrive, but they'll worry about them later. 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any preparations you made are useless.  
> Sometimes the best thing to do is take whatever comes your way in your stride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning. 
> 
> Here are my last two chapters for 2015!!!!
> 
> I'll be back on the 2nd of January. 
> 
> Have a great new year, don't party too hard!!! (which offcourse you are entitled to do so!!)
> 
> And thanks for all the support this story received. 
> 
> Have a good one!!  
> :)

Spiral part 12

Full disclaimer applies  
I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.

The past two days went by with little to no drama, well, asides from the usual late manuscripts and stupid demands, in the editor's opinion, by the printers. 

And now…. It's the hospital appointment and quite frankly, ritsu would rather deal with the printers and stubborn author's than this. 

Sensing his nervousness, masamune grabbed hold of his hand, entwined their fingers and spoke softly into his ear. 

“It's alright ritsu, i'm here with you. You're not in this alone. Remember that.”

Smiling, albeit in anxiety, ritsu squeezed their hands when Dr eikaiwa came over. 

Walking over with an understanding smile on her face, she spoke up. 

“Good morning onodera kun. How are you feeling today.?”

“Pretty good. A little nervous, but i have had no headaches or felt sick.”

“Good! Well then, let's get going.”

And with a smile and a nod, both made their way to the chemotherapy floor. 

Sitting down on the stairs, ritsu watched as a doctor placed an IV into his arm as Dr eikaiwa explained what will happen now. 

“The drugs are designed to kill any remaining mutated cells that are in your body. Although the chemo won't be extreme or won't cause hair loss, it will cause lack of appetite, weight loss, pain, extreme tiredness and sickness which i will prescribe medication to combat that. In regards to the weight loss, you will need to eat, regardless if you don't feel like it. Is that ok?”

Nodding in understanding, ritsu settled down for the treatment whist masamune reassured the doctor, who was shooting a look of worry towards ritsu's face. 

“Don't worry eikaiwa sensei, i'll see to it that ritsu will be taken care of. You have my word.”

“Good. I'll also prescribe some pain relief also. I'll see you two in four hours.”

 

He was bored and it's only been twenty minutes. However, ritsu was starting to feel the effects of the chemicals being pumped through his veins.

Masamune meanwhile, went outside to make a call. Apparently, takafumi wasn't impressed with him not informing him of ritsu's hospital appointment, judging by the abusive texts that he received. 

“Masamune!!! What the hell?!?!”

Wincing at the tone, masamune graciously calmed his friend down. 

“My apologies. It wasn't intentional  
How are you?”

Sighing heavily but letting him off the hook, takafumi responded to his question.

“We're fine. Kisa and his friend yukina will be dropping by later and me and kirishima will be with you in an hour's time. How is onodera doing?”

Sighing, masamune peered into the window from where he can see ritsu holding both his head and his stomach and answered takafumi's worried question. 

“The chemo is affecting him, and the worse thing is? It's only been twenty five minutes and ritsu's barely holding on. I can't even help him through it. I hate seeing him in pain.”

“Alright. Hold on a bit more masamune, we'll be there soon.”

And with that, both men hung up the phone with masamune rejoining his lover inside. 

Ritsu looked up just in time to see masamune sitting beside him again and proceeded to take hold of ritsu's hand that wasn't hooked up to the IV. 

“Hey. You ok?”

Shrugging his shoulders gently, ritsu leant his head softly on masamune's shoulder and spoke in an almost an unexisting whisper.

 

“My head hurts, so does my stomach.”

Leaning down, masamune gently placed a lingering kiss to his forehead and spoke softly to his temple. 

“I know. Do you need me to get you anything? Do you need any pain relief?”

Shaking his head negativity, ritsu merely leaned in closer, which at that point masamune wrapped an arm around his shoulders and the pair sat in silence for a while until the others arrived. 

“RICCHAN!!” was kisa's loud but all the same subdued greeting upon his and yukina's arrival. 

Looking up at his friend's arrival, ritsu merely waved them over. 

“You doing ok? No offence, but you look like crap. In fact, it's like seeing you during hell week.”

Smiling softly at kisa's words, ritsu was just about to speak up when suddenly he fell ill and soon enough, he threw up. 

Wincing in sympathy, kisa sat beside him and rubbed his back in a soothing motion while masamune went to get some water. Yukina meanwhile, sat beside kisa and softly spoke up to him. 

“Onodera san. May i get you anything? Juice? A snack bar?”

Nodding in response, yukina smiled and left to do just that. 

At the same time that yukina left, takafumi and zen had arrived. 

Entering the room however, takafumi frowned and immediately, can see exactly what masamune meant by ritsu's condition in regards to his reaction to his chemotherapy. 

Ritsu was sweating profusely and was dry heaving also.  
Seeing the same look on zen's face also, takafumi walked forward and made his appearance known. 

“Hey.”

Looking up briefly, masamune nodded in greeting before returning to help ritsu drink some water he brought over. 

Walking closer to the group, zen, upon arriving first, crouched down to get a better look at ritsu and then spoke up. 

“Hey onodera kun. Stupid question i know, but how are you coping?”

Pulling back from masamune and the bottle of water, ritsu looked up, smiled and responded to his question. 

“Hi, good afternoon kirishima san. I'm doing alright i'm just taking it as it comes. It's not as if i know what to expect here.”

Smiling, zen gently squeezed one of his knees and sat down beside takafumi who had just sat beside masamune himself. 

Takafumi took this moment to speak up. 

“How long is this round going on for?”

Frowning at how ritsu has just now regurgitated the water he had just drank, masamune gently pushed the hair out of ritsu's face and softly responded to takafumi's question. 

“Four hours. Then he'll be back again on friday for a blood test. Ritsu? I'm going to get eikaiwa sensei here, she can get you something for this.” And with that, masamune got up and left to find Dr eikaiwa. 

Takafumi then took masamune's place and slowly pulled ritsu back up into a sitting position and surprising kisa, placed a comforting arm around his shoulders and spoke to him. 

“Onodera. Are you sure you're ok? We are aware of how stubborn you truly can be”.

Laughing softly at takafumi's worried question, ritsu was just about to speak up when he started gagging and proceeded to throw up again. 

Guiding him back to the bucket provided for all patients, takafumi frowned and was about to speak when Dr eikaiwa had arrived with masamune who had just returned. 

Immediately seeing ritsu's condition, Dr eikaiwa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and pulled out a syringe and plunged without preamble but with care into his elbow joint. Once the contents were administered, the doctor spoke up. 

“This will help with the nausea and subsequently the stomach cramps also. I'm afraid that he has to see this round of chemotherapy through, otherwise it'll be useless. Bear with us here onodera kun, you'll be alright.” And instead of making her leave, Dr eikaiwa merely got up, went to the opposite side of the room and grabbed a chair which she then used to sit with the others. 

And so, the others merely sat in companionship whist they counted down the hours that will end for today, ritsu's suffering. 

For now, they have two more hours to go. 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any time you get to take a breather is worth it.

Spiral part 13 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi or its characters nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura 

Once his chemotherapy session was over, ritsu was placed in a wheelchair and was pushed by Dr eikaiwa back to his room he had stayed in when he was first admitted here. 

Once the doctor and her nurse helped ritsu into bed, another round of drugs were administered to help the symptoms and another IV to replace the fluids he lost when he threw up. 

Sighing heavily, masamune placed himself by ritsu's side again, kisa had returned to the office with a promise to see him again as soon as he was discharged again. That just left masamune, takafumi and zen to keep each other company. 

“Onodera did well, considering this was the first round of chemotherapy. He'll be alright masamune, you'll see”

He knew that takafumi was trying to reassure him, but masamune couldn't see the good in it. All he saw was a very sick looking, tired ritsu who had another round of this to go through, and honestly? Masamune doesn't think he can sit by his side and watch this play out again. 

This wasn't helping, the waiting, the motions of this playing out over and over again. Mind made up, masamune left leaving takafumi and zen wondering what was wrong - well besides the obvious. 

 

“Takano san.” 

Turning sideways after lighting up a cigarette, masamune was surprised to see Dr eikaiwa approaching and immediately stumped it out which caused the doctor to laugh at his behaviour. 

“Please., don't force yourself on my account. Please, you need the nicotine, you look like you're in relapse plus your stressed.”

Nodding a little bit, masamune pulled out a lighter and relit his cigarette. 

“You know, onodera kun is a tough one. But, i know that it's hard for you to watch but i assure you, it's all going to be alright. He can go home later tonight, we'll run another blood test to see how well the chemo has worked then we'll see if he'll need another dose. Takano san? It's alright. You don't need to be alone in all of this, your friends seem like a strong bunch?”

Smiling his real smile today, masamune exhaled the smoke and responded. 

“If only they were this determined when it comes to their work. Maybe they'll hit their deadlines”.

Laughing softly at masamune's blunt statement, Dr eikaiwa motioned for the pair to sit down and just enjoy this brief moment of peace. 

 

Thirty minutes later, masamune returned back to ritsu's room to see that he was awake, albeit slightly hazy looking. 

“Hey. You're.. You're back masamune.”  
Smiling at ritsu's subconscious words, masamune sat down on the bed softly, sweeping the hair out of his face and grabbing his IV free hand masamune spoke up softly. 

“How are you feeling?”

Smiling softly ritsu was barely keeping his eyes open when he answered. 

“Mmm tired. Yokozawa San and kirishima san went out, will be back.. Soon.”

Smiling softly, masamune squeezed his hand and ritsu promptly fell asleep again. 

Not long after he fell back to the world of dreams, takafumi and zen had indeed returned, and upon seeing masamune sitting there, takafumi smiled and sat down beside ritsu's bed with zen following suit. 

“Are you feeling better now that you had a smoke?” zen asked with a knowing smile on his face. 

Sighing heavily but in relief, masamune was about to answer his question when a nurse came in checked on ritsu's vitals.

Seeing as everything was in order, the nurse smiled and left, leaving the other's to wonder what made her so happy. 

 

Five hours later, ritsu was informed that he'll be allowed to return home on the condition that he'll have to remain in bedrest and for no activities of any kind. 

Masamune was given Strict instructions to monitor his health and to make sure that ritsu eats at least two meals if possible to maintain his weight. 

Settling down back home, masamune pulled ritsu into his arms and murmured to his temple. 

“Want me to make you some noodle soup? It's light and won't make too sick?”

Nodding slowly, masamune gently pushed ritsu into a laying position, kissed his forehead and proceeded to make dinner. 

Fifteen minutes later, both men were well fed and were currently curled up on the sofa. Masamune was checking on his emails regarding any of his author's manuscripts. Ritsu, meanwhile was starting to get restless again and masamune can very well see it. 

“Hey, want to help giving me feedback on my author's latest chapter? It might ease your boredom, albeit temporarily?”

Sitting up properly, ritsu had a look over the manuscript of masamune's and spoke his opinion every now and then. 

And that was how they're spent the evening, looking over paperwork, commentating and criticising until their eyes could no longer remain open and all so slowly the pair fell asleep where they sat.

With a blanket around their waist and without a care in the world, both bade the evening a silent goodbye.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is like a flight of stairs, it takes up and down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning. 
> 
> Happy new year!!!   
>  No preamble here, here is two more chapters for you. 
> 
> Some chapters will be shorter or longer as i really don't want to drag this on as i know where this is going and how long it'll take.   
> Enjoy 
> 
> :)

Spiral part 14 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura. 

It's been almost a week since ritsu had had his first round of chemotherapy and although he was feeling a lot better, his health was yo- yoing between good days and bad days.

Right now, ritsu was having a very bad day. No sooner had he woke up, ritsu immediately yelled at masamune for no apparent reason. Both were getting along great, fantastic even, then mindlessly, masamune asked ritsu a question and ritsu just blew up on him. So that left masamune heading to work while ritsu locked himself in the bathroom since the argument occurred. 

 

That was three hours ago. 

He knew he wasn't being rational, that the treatment that followed the removal of his brain tumour can cause behavioural changes, but still….. 

He was angry with him and yet, ritsu couldn't remember what it was all about.   
And what's more, he won't be able to apologise to masamune until eleven in the evening as he'll be in meetings the whole day. 

That just left ritsu drowning in his self made misery and anger. 

“Alright. That concludes our meeting for now. Enjoy your day!!!” And with that, every major head of department went back to their respective departments and projects, however, masamune wasn't exactly eager to return to work yet. 

 

He knew that the fight between them wasn't anyone's fault, it was the accumulation of all the stress and relief that caused any buildup of residue stored up energy to be released in a state of heated words. 

Sighing in realisation that he won't be able to solve this problem when he's at work, masamune instead steeled himself for the day so that when he returns home, he'll be able to sort this mess out. 

Dealing with the deadlines, the printers and stubborn author's, masamune was in full 'demon’ mode and he was in a roll.

Well he was, until he was called out of his work by takafumi. Frowning at the interruption, both he and hatori were ushered out, leaving kisa and mino to ponder what was going on. 

“Yokozawa San. What's going on?” Was hatori's question as soon as they were away from prying ears and eyes. 

“The company is holding a ceremony to celebrate the strongest and high achieving departments. I'm going as i oversee the sales and such. However, your department will be the main event, everyone knows in the editing business that 'emerald’ and it's series runs that it puts out are up there with the best of them.”

“Ok. It's not like we haven't done this before or anything. So why have you pulled us out of work to discuss this? It's not that big of a deal”. Was masamune's clearly confused question regarding this matter, however, one look at takafumi's face and immediately he knew of something else was being left out. 

“Yokozawa. Spill it.”

Sighing heavily, takafumi relinquished the rest of the details. 

“Each of the emerald's editors must present a little bit of their works alongside their most popular authors with them. You understand now. Right?”

Both takano and hatori paled upon this news. For both very different reasons. Hatori's author was using a pseudonym as his author was a male, takano however, was worried about ritsu. 

“No way!!! Onodera can't perform any strenuous activities. This? Will stress the crap out of him!”

“I know that. Unfortunately, he has a serial author on his editing rota. I'm sorry masamune, but onodera has to be there.”

And with that, yokozawa left the pair to wonder how both will break the news to their respective parties. 

“Takano san. You and i are painfully aware that isaka san is a very smart man. He never does anything without a reason. We'll just have to pace onodera for this.”

Looking at hatori, takano merely nodded in agreement. With a pat to hatori's shoulder, takano returned back to work to let his other two editors know and to make preparations for his own author. 

 

It was close to ten in the evening when masamune returned back home. He was surprised to see ritsu was in the kitchen preparing tea, when he opened the door, ritsu immediately froze up and then shyly approached his boyfriend. 

“Hi. Good Evening, welcome home.”

Smiling softly at his flustered state, masamune gently cupped ritsu's face and softly placed a lingering kiss to his lips, only pulling away when ritsu responded in kind, but not too quickly, offcourse. 

“Ritsu. Go and sit down, i'll prepare the tea and dinner.”

“But…..You've just got home. I can do this.”

“I know, but at the moment i'm still too wired to relax. Go, it's alright.”

Nodding, albeit reluctantly, ritsu turned and gathered up masamune's discarded coat and bag and hung them up whilst he gathered up his manuscripts for him to look over. 

Twenty minutes later, masamune returned back with a tray carrying a two cups of tea and two bowls of soup and crusty bread. Settling down, ritsu took a sip of his soup and placed the bowl down to speak to masamune beside him. 

“I'm sorry. About earlier. I never meant for that to happen. It's not in me to be that angry, least of all when you were only caring for me. So, i'm sorry.”

Placing his now empty bowl down, sipping his tea, masamune turned around and faced ritsu and spoke. 

“I know ritsu. I'm sorry also, the past few weeks have been a rollercoaster ride, and that's putting it mildly. It's been tough, on both of us, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Ritsu? It's all good. Don't worry.”

Smiling softly, ritsu went to grab his tea, seeing as how ritsu hadn't made any real effort to eat, masamune, with worry etched on his face softly spoke up in concern. 

“You not hungry? I know that it's a side effect of the chemo but ritsu?, You need to eat.”

Smiling sadly, ritsu slowly pushed away the tears that fell as soon as masamune questioned him. Placing his half empty cup down on the coffee table, masamune gathered up ritsu and guided him to his side with his head nestled beneath his chin. 

“I know that you don't feel like it, but if you want to return back to work once you are well enough to do so, then you'll have to start looking after yourself right now. Even if it's only little things such as eating, ritsu? All of your recovery plans start with small things first.”

Hearing masamune's sage like words of wisdom, ritsu picked up the bread, dipped it into the soup and began slowly eating, leaving a very proud masamune giving him a firm but nevertheless gentle back massage as he ate. 

 

It was close to eleven thirty in the evening when the pair got ready for bed.   
Masamune, who was watching ritsu pull on his pyjama bottoms waited until ritsu sat down before he spoke up again. 

“There is going to be a ceremony of sorts at marukawa to celebrate the various achievements of the departments. Apparently, emerald's department will be the main event and as such, isaka san has asked us to present themselves and their authors to everyone. Ritsu? It's mandatory for everyone. Will you be able to handle this?”

Ritsu took this moment to lift up the comforter, crawl underneath and huddle into masamune's arms. Once comfortable, ritsu responded to his question. 

“What day will it be?”  
“Next Thursday. The day after your next chemotherapy session.”  
“Ok then. I'll go”.

Masamune pulled back a little to observe his face. There was a definitive look of stubbornness in his eyes, that much you can see but there was something else there also. There was a strong sense of determination too. 

“Ok. I won't nag you however, the instant that it's done as in, the moment that you are of the stage i'm taking you home. Deal?”

Nodding in agreement, masamune and ritsu simultaneously placed their hands to each other's face and softly gave the other a soft, lingering kiss to the lips. 

With a murmured 'good night’ and 'i love you’ to each other, both laid themselves down and allowed sleep to claim them.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A helping hand can do wonders.

Spiral part 15 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura. 

 

The ceremony is going to be underway in less than two hours time. 

Ritsu was currently sitting down on the floor with his jacket underneath him as not to dirty up his flacks. Presently, he was leaning his head back against the wall. Although Dr eikaiwa stressed that he should be resting, she also knew that this was a necessity of his line of work, and so she allowed him to attend on the condition that he mustn't stress himself too much and that he is being looked after. So naturally, masamune, takafumi and zen made it their duty to see that through. 

“Ricchan?” Opening his eyes, ritsu smiled upon seeing kisa crouched down in front of him holding a bottle of water for him to take. Thanking him for it, kisa opened the bottle for him, handed it over and gently asked him a question. 

“You doing ok? Takano san, yokozawa San and kirishima san went out for a few minutes to chat to the president, but i told them not to worry as me and hatori san are looking out for you.”

Swallowing the water, ritsu placed the near half empty bottle down and smiled reassuringly to kisa and spoke. 

“I'm fine, thanks. Do you have any idea how long this will go on for?”

“No clue. Though, knowing how this company works, it'll probably go on for about two, maybe three hours. Everyone is busy so they won't be lingering around too much. It's alright though ricchan, we're looking out for you.” And with a gentle squeeze to his shoulder, kisa stood up and helped ritsu up, grabbing his coat for ritsu, with an arm around his shoulders, ritsu was guided to their table. 

As per isaka's extravagance, no less toned down since he moved them to a different building, the company had hired one of the main halls of ‘Tokyo tower’ hotel and the room was decked out as if they were hosting a wedding. There were lilac and white ribbons delicately tied around the room and chandeliers and the tables were garnered with cream white cloth with a large, delicate bouquet of lilac and white flowers. 

It really looked amazing, too bad that ritsu wasn't in a great shape to truly appreciate it all. 

He was so out of it that he didn't even notice his author's appearance until the last minute. 

“Oh!! I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to frighten you!!” ritsu placed a hand on his chest and smiled at his author. Motou sensei was a lovely lady who never made his job harder than it needed it to be. 

And like his department, she knew of his health problems and sent him a large bouquet of red roses and a hamper to wish him a speedy recovery, Motou was very fond of her editor. 

“How are you feeling today? Takano san said that you had chemotherapy just yesterday. Are you sure that you be able to handle this?” Motou asked, kneeling down in front of him and placing a hand gently to his face and softly cupped his cheek. Massaging his face softly with her thumb, pointer finger and her middle finger. 

Smiling at this loving gesture, ritsu smiled a little bit brighter and spoke softly to his author. 

“I'm ok. Sorry for making you worry, this day is supposed to celebrate all of the achievements that you, the other authors and 'emerald's department have made.”

With a gentle, chiding look, motou sat down beside him, took hold of his hand and responded. 

“True. However, all of this pales in comparison to your health. Rewards come and go, your health and life is a one time only deal, all of this?” With a sweeping motion of her arm around the room, motou pulled a face of mock disgust and proceeded to finish of her speech. “ It's nothing but a fleeting moment. Nothing more. Listen, the moment that this becomes too much, you let me know and i'll immediately get you away from here. Deal?”

Smiling in gratitude, motou gave him a firm but nevertheless gentle grip to the hand that she's still holding and both watched on as the emerald's department editors and their authors sat down at their table. 

Takano, hatori, mino and kisa, as well as their respective author's each greeted the others and prepared for this rather grand event. Masamune, gently placed a hand on ritsu's lower back and whispered into his ear a worried filled question. 

“You okay? You look really, REALLY pale?”

Smiling at his concern, ritsu turned slowly and whispered in response.   
“I'm doing alright. Motou sensei has offered to remove me from here if it gets too much.”

Looking up in surprise, masamune looked over to see motor sensei smiling kindly and nodded in confirmation, smiling back in gratitude, masamune turned back in time for isaka san's appearance on the centre stage and listened to his opening speech. 

 

As per kisa's impressive estimate of how long this would last for, ritsu was resting his head in his arms on the table as the others saw out the other guests and their own authors too. Motou sensei was getting ritsu some juice to help his blood sugar levels stabilise. A gentle touch to his shoulder brought ritsu's eyes up to see hatori crouching down beside him. Looking worried, hatori spoke softly. 

“How are you feeling? Need anything?”

Shaking his head slowly in a negative answer, hatori merely nodded, squeezed his shoulder before stating that he's going to get him something to eat, Nodding in understanding, hatori released him. Walking away to do just that, leaving ritsu to return back to his original lying down form. The event may have ended, but the others have yet to eat anything yet so they could afford to grab a bite before heading back to work. 

Motou approached by then and gently caressed the back of his head to get his attention. Sitting up slowly, ritsu thanked her, took the juice in appreciation and took a tentative sip. 

Nodding in greeting when hatori returned, motou helped ritsu sit up whist hatori placed a plate down in front of him. It wasn't anything special, just a ham salad sandwich with some fruit by the side. 

Thanking him for the food, ritsu took slow bites and watched on as the hall was emptying and filling up with the other editors and the hotel staff pottering around. 

Masamune had just re-appeared and sat down beside him and rubbed his back in a soothing motion while the hustle and bustle was taking place. 

“Man!! Today was crazy. Takano san? Can we go home now? Was kisa's whining question which caused takano to glare at him, which in turn caused motou to laugh at his behaviour whist hatori and ritsu had smiled at his usual behaviour. 

“What do you think?”  
“Erm...No?”  
“Very good. Now suck it up. And besides, we have only half day to work in.”

Nodding in understanding, kisa merely prodded at his food in childness and began to eat up. Ritsu meanwhile, was beginning to get a bit nauseous and immediately placed a hand to his mouth to stop the impending gag reflex that was crashing over him like a tidal wave. 

Seeing this, motou gently pulled ritsu up and along with masamune, guided him to the bathroom just in time for ritsu to violently throw up. 

Wincing in sympathy, masamune gently pushed away ritsu's hair away from his face and softly spoke to him. 

“I'm taking you home. There's no way that you are staying.”

“Takano san, would it be possible for onodera kun here to stay in my room suite until he feels better? I'm staying for a couple of days so it wouldn't be a inconvenience to me. And besides, i don't think that onodera will be alright now to ride in a vehicle without being ill again.”

Smiling in gratitude, masamune, once ritsu slowly stopped being sick, guided him back to motou's room and allowed ritsu to fall asleep on the bed. Once they arrived, ritsu brushed his teeth and curled up on the bed with motou placing a blanket over him. 

Once the door was closed silently behind the pair, masamune was gestured to sit down and immediately gave his thanks to motou. 

“Thank-you for your help sensei. It means a lot.”

Smiling softly, motou gave him a firm grip to his hand and responded to his gratitude. 

“Onodera has been amazing to me and my work. He's a breath of fresh air to me. Takano san? Forgive my bluntness and intrusion, but by any chance, are you involved with him?”

Judging by the way masamune's face lost all of its colouring, masamune didn't have enough time to prepare himself or give an explanation when motou gave him a hug and murmured in his ear. 

“It's alright takano san. Really. Love is love, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that.” Pulling back a little, motou had a stern yet gentle look on her face, she cupped his face and reiterated her comments. 

“Nothing wrong with this at all. Takano san? You have my support, love and respect for you. If you need anything, absolutely anything, call me. I'll do whatever i can.”

Smiling in gratitude, motou pulled masamune into her arms and placed a kiss to his temple, motou had known masamune for eight years, he felt like a son to her. And if he finally found happiness? Well, she was going to see to it that it remains. For his, ritsu's and her sake too. 

Around three hours later, ritsu came around and with slightly wobbly legs, he made his way to the living room where he heard the TV playing softly in the background. 

Upon hearing the door open, both masamune and motou got up and masamune pulled ritsu into a warm hug. 

Surprising him more so, masamune cupped his face and softly gave him a firm but nevertheless loving kiss to his lips. 

Beet red now, ritsu started blabbing away incoherent words about how masamune shouldn't be acting this way when motou gently pulled ritsu away from masamune into her own arms and spoke softly into his ear. 

“It's alright onodera kun. I've already figured it out. As i've told takano san here, if you need anything? Please, feel free to contact me and i'll do anything i can to help.” Ending her speech, motou pulled back, cupped his face and gave ritsu a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

It was too much, all of the support he had received, suddenly ritsu began crying softly in happiness despite his illness and masamune merely smiled and pulled him into a warm, loving hug and with that, the trio made their way back to the couch and settled down for the afternoon. 

 

It was five in the afternoon when ritsu was starting to feel a little bit better, and so, masamune and motou exited the suite and made their way to the underground car park. 

Once they arrived at masamune's car, ritsu turned and gave motou sensei another hug which was immediately reciprocated. Laughing softly, motou pulled back and cupped his face again and reassured him. 

“You call me whenever you need me for anything. Ok?”

Nodding and smiling, ritsu sat in the passenger seat whilst masamune closed the door and turned to motou who immediately pulled him into a hug also. 

“Thank-you. For everything.”  
“You take of him and yourself. You two mean the world to me.”

Giving the other a kiss to the cheek, bading the other a good day, masamune entered his car, turned on the engine, radiator and drove away. 

 

“You doing ok there ritsu?”  
“Yeah, surprisingly. I can't believe that motou sensei knows about us now. Are…Are you ok with her knowing?”

Pulling to a stop at the traffic lights, masamune gathered ritsu's hand in his own, leaning their entwined hands in his lap, masamune drove once the signal changed to 'go’ and answered. 

“I've known motou sensei coming up to nine years now. She's an amazing person who i admire and respect highly. It goes without saying that if she says something, she'll never take it back, nor is it said casually. It's fine, im grateful for her.”

Nodding in understanding, ritsu leant his head softly against the window and simultaneously gave masamune's thigh a gentle squeeze which masamune smiled and quickly patted his hand that was resting there before placing his hand back on the steering wheel and carried on driving. 

By the time masamune pulled into the car park stationed at their apartment block, ritsu was fast asleep. You can't really blame him, he only had nine hours of respite after his second round of chemotherapy and tomorrow he has another hospital appointment to have a MRI scan to see if there has been any more tumour growths and to see how the chemotherapy has worked and if it's done it's job. 

Carefully waking him up, masamune wrapped an arm around his shoulders and guided him to the elevator. 

Once they arrived at their place, ritsu immediately went to their bedroom, leaving masamune to watch on amusingly and boiled the kettle to make the pair a cup of tea. 

Ritsu returned back in his pyjamas with a blanket around his shoulders and sat beside masamune on the couch.   
Masamune had took of his suit jacket, his tie and rolled up his sleeves, with a red marker in hand, masamune was immersed in his author's latest manuscripts when he felt ritsu dip down beside him and laid his head on his lap. 

Smiling, masamune ran a comforting hand through his hair and returned back to his work. 

Taking a few sips at his tea, ritsu murmured little questions about random stuff which masamune answered in kind. 

It was close to ten in the evening when masamune looked up at the clock on the other side of the room 'had i really been working that long?’ Was his immediate thought. 

Seeing that ritsu had completely fallen asleep, masamune finishes the last few pages, paperclipped them together, placed them back into his folder and gathered him up into his arms and carried him bridal style back to their bedroom. 

Getting ready for bed himself, masamune was surprised to see ritsu awake and leaning against the headboard. 

Before he could ask him if he was ok, ritsu pulled the covers back and held out his arms in a gesture for a hug to which masamune smiled and quickly approached, laying back down in the others arms, both leaned into the other and enjoyed the sensation of being this close again. 

Saying their goodnights and sweet dreams, both gave the other a soft and lingering kiss to the lips and drifted off. 

For once, there was no drama. 

Today was amazing. 

They just hoped for many more of these to come. 

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble always finds you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've officially finished this story!!  
> I'm not going to be mean, so i'm going to upload the last five chapters right now. 
> 
> Thanks to all of those for just checking this out, for the comments, hits and kudos too. 
> 
> I'm not going to abandoned this fandom, i will be back. 
> 
> Heads up this chapter contains a bit of angst. 
> 
> Enjoy!!   
> ;)

Spiral part 16 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura. 

 

“Good news!! The tumour hasn't returned!!! I'm going to give you some antibiotics drugs to stabilise you but nevertheless, you are now officially healthy!” 

Relief. 

That's all that has flooded over him. 

Masamune was currently at work, although they both wanted the other to be here, they both knew masamune's job was important so reluctantly, masamune agreed to let ritsu go alone on the condition that as soon as he was done, he would call immediately to inform him. 

Taking his prescription and thanking the doctor, ritsu headed back home. 

Never realising that he was being followed by a stranger who knew of him. More importantly. Of him and his relationship status with masamune. 

 

It was a nice day and ritsu decided to relax at the local park and give masamune the call he promised. 

However, not to long after he turned his phone back on, a young woman who was following him since his exit from the hospital had approached and sat down beside him. 

Looking up at the lady, confusion etched on his face, ritsu was just about to speak up when the lady turned around and spoke. 

“You're onodera ritsu. Correct?”

Stunned, ritsu merely nodded at the question which in turn caused the young woman to turn and face him. 

Smiling at his expression, she spoke again. 

“You don't know me, but i am aware of you and your relationship with takano masamune. I don't care about that, however... I can't allow this to continue. You will end this relationship between the two of you and it'll end today.”

Anger was clearly evident in his face, ritsu was just about to speak up when his phone vibrated signalling an incoming call. Apparently, masamune had decided that he had waited long enough and just as he was about to answer, the lady had the audacity to snatch the phone away and answer it in his stead. 

“Takano san.”

“....Rei. What? Why do you have onodera's phone?”

Laughing, rei responded. 

“Why? Me and onodera kun here were having a nice little chat.”

“Bullshit!!! Stay away from him. Hand the phone back. NOW!!!”

Sighing, rei handed it over to ritsu. 

Hearing his boyfriend shouting through the phone, ritsu softly spoke up. 

“Hey”.

“Ritsu. You ok?”

“Erm.. I. I think so. Masamune?....”

“Don't worry about it now. Ritsu? Get up and leave. Don't say anything to her. Do it now, i’ll stay on the line.”

Doing as instructed ritsu was doing just that when rei spoke up again, loudly. 

“Onodera!!! Remember what i said!!!”

Stopping temporarily, ritsu turned slowly and saw the condescending look he was receiving. Turning back, ritsu carried on walking with masamune's reassurance echoing coming through, words that he'll explain everything when he gets home. 

 

'Shit Shit Shit!! How the hell did rei find out about ritsu and where he was?!’ 

That was that was pacing in masamune's mind as he stormed out of his department and headed to yokozawa's floor. 

Entering, masamune only stopped quickly before he found takafumi and approached. Seeing the famed 'Devil’ approach, a couple of yokozawa's coworkers left leaving takafumi pondering what caused this. Looking up however, he immediately frowned and stepped away from his desk and gestured to an empty office for their chat. 

Which considering the look on masamune's face? It wasn't going to be a happy conversation. 

“Masamune? What is it? Is onodera doing ok?”

Frown deepening, masamune slumped into a chair, placed his head into his hands, masamune responded to his friends worried question. 

“Rei found him.”

Blanching, takafumi sat beside him and pulled his head away. Once he got his attention, takafumi spoke through clenched teeth. 

“Are you absolutely sure?”  
“She took his phone takafumi. I spoke to her.”  
“Where is onodera now?”  
“Heading back home.”

Standing up, takafumi grabbed hold of his wrist and led them out, telling his workers that he was leaving on an emergency. Neither said anything to the other as they made their way back to masamune's apartment. 

 

'Who was she? How did she know of me and of my relationship with masamune?’

This was all that ritsu was thinking as soon as he returned home. 

He knew that paranoia won't help here, but hearing the anger masamune displayed on the phone wasn't helping. 

Silently, ritsu sat down before he heard the telltale noise of a key entering the door and yet, he couldn't bring himself to greet masamune's arrival. 

“Ritsu?!?! You here?” 

Hearing a small confirmation, masamune and takafumi made their approach. However, as soon as masamune sat down beside him, ritsu immediately pulled away and looked up at his face with pain and anger. 

“Onodera? Please sit down with us. We'll tell you what's going on. Please?”

Surprisingly it was takafumi who spoke up, gently taking ritsu's wrist, takafumi guided him back down, placing him between himself and masamune, he signalled to masamune to explain. 

Nodding in confirmation, masamune gestured for ritsu's hand, when he received it, he smiled, gave his hand a soft squeeze and began talking. 

“That woman's name is tokuna rei. Me and takafumi were her fellow college students. She was… one of the people that i had an encounter with.”

“In other words, you slept with. Right?”

Frowning but not denying, ritsu merely looked away. 

“I see.”

“Onodera. Please. Please don't take it to heart. You know that masamune only ever loved you.” 

Swallowing the bile that was rising up, ritsu turned to look at takafumi and was taken back by the concern written all over his face only turning away when he felt a hand gently grabbing the back of his neck. Turning around to look at masamune, he was taken back when masamune all but pulled him into a warm hug, kissing ritsu's temple, ritsu felt tears falling down his face as masamune carried on. 

“We slept together once. When takafumi pulled me back together however, we both approached rei and told her that it was a one off thing, that my heart belongs to someone else and that it won't happen again. Rei looked pissed and demanded to know the reason, i kept my mouth shut and she stormed off. 

However, the next day she returned and apologised for her behaviour and we became friends. It was only at the end of our final terms that when i started to get ready to leave, when i noticed what she did to my room. She wrote all over my room walls that she'll find out who it was that captured me and that she'll make whoever it is pay for apparently taking me away from her.”

Immediately ritsu stiffened, and released himself from masamune. Turning pain filled eyes on masamune, ritsu was bordering hysteria when he spoke again. 

“You.. You mean that i'm being hunted down because you had a one night stand?!?! What?!? How?!? Why does she know my name?!? Even you didn't know my surname until a few months ago?!?!? How?!?” It was too much, it was supposed to be a happy day today, and now?...suddenly ritsu's legs gave away and he fell to the ground, knees first, very hard. 

“Onodera!!” immediately takafumi got up and gently pulled ritsu up and sat him down again, as soon as masamune made to touch him again however, ritsu stiffened and moved away, rubbing circles into his now bruised kneecaps, ritsu excused himself, leaving behind a hurt masamune watching him leave. 

Stopping at the doorway, ritsu turned slowly and whispered. 

“I've been given the all clear by eikaiwa sensei. I'm officially healthy.”

And with that, ritsu slipped away. 

 

“SHIT!!!”  
Takafumi could only nod in agreement with that comment by masamune. 

“Masamune. You need to reassure him. Rei wasn't messing around with those warnings in your room.”

“I know. She's not going to get away with it. Takafumi? Will you be able to stay for a while?”

Nodding in agreement, takafumi left to give zen a phone call whilst masamune went to ritsu's side and tried to fix another decade old problem. 

When he entered, he saw ritsu cradling his head and softly sobbing his soul away. Slowly approaching, masamune pulled a slightly reluctant ritsu into his arms and murmured his apologies over and over again. 

“I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry ritsu. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise. 

“How?!? How does she know my name?!”

“I probably had mentioned it. I honestly don't know. Ritsu? I need you to believe and trust me. Please?”

Sighing, ritsu pulled away, looked up at masamune's hopeful face and immediately flung his arms around his neck. 

Murmuring against his skin, ritsu spoke. 

“I do. Never doubt that i was questioning your fidelity masamune. You're not to blame for her actions. I'm scared for you though   
I'm afraid for your life.”

Smiling in sheer relief, masamune pulled ritsu away, cupped his face and softly placed a lingering kiss to his forehead, and reconfirmed his vow to not let anything happen to him. Then he smiled, pulling away slightly, masamune had now just remembered something. 

“So..”  
“What?”  
“You're officially well?”

Smiling in response, masamune pulled ritsu into a warm kiss and murmured against his lips gratitude until ritsu began laughing and crying again, but somehow masamune knew that this time, he was happy. 

 

“So onodera's being stalked by a stranger who had a brief history with takano. How's he faring?”

“Honestly? I'm surprised that onodera didn't whale on him.”  
“True. Is onodera's apartment still vacant?”  
“I believe so, he hasn't moved anything else in here yet, considering his health. Why?”  
“Well then, we're going to stay there for support for the pair. This lady sounds like she's willing to do anything to get takano back. Hyori is staying with my mother so that means we don't have to leave at night.”

“True. Alright. I'll see you later.”

Smiling in gratitude, takafumi entered the apartment and informed the pair of his and zen's idea. 

Agreeing wholeheartedly, masamune thanked him and with that taken care of, the trio tried to relax through the day. 

Ritsu's health may have been handled however, a new threat arose. 

Only this time, none of them had a plan to handle this. 

Right now, rei holds all the cards and no-one knows what move will come next. 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is exactly that, the past. 
> 
> So why are being haunted then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst ahead...... 
> 
> Sorry.....

Spiral part 17 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura. 

 

It's been two days since rei had re-entered masamune's life and so far, she hasn't made another appearance. 

Ritsu was currently sitting down beside him going over motou sensei's new work.   
He knew that ritsu wasn't ok with this, he was afraid for them both but, masamune knew that until rei makes another move, there's no point in stressing out until you are given a reason to do so. 

“Erm.. Takano san. You have a visitor waiting for you at the main entrance.”

Looking up at one of the many emerald's 'fangirls’, masamune nodded in confirmation and went off, upon leaving his chair, masamune gently tapped hatori's shoulder and spoke in his ear. 

“Keep an eye on onodera. Will you?”  
“Offcourse.”

Smiling in gratitude, masamune left, but not before smiling at ritsu who returned it in kind. 

Looking around for his so called 'visitor’, masamune was just about to give up and return back to work, when a voice froze him cold, both his body and the blood flowing through his veins. 

“Look at you all dapper and wearing glasses to boot? How sophisticated you look masamune?”

Turning slowly around, masamune glared at the woman who merely laughed it off as nothing. 

“Rei. What are you doing here? And how the hell did you know where i work?!”

Mocking a put upon look, rei responded.   
“And here i thought you might be happy to see me after all these years, as to your other question? Let's just say that i have my ways. I've got to admit, i never would have pegged you as a gold digger though. But i got to admit, that onodera heir is quite a catch. Don't you agree?”

Okay, now masamune was pissed. How dare that woman firstly insult ritsu, then have the audacity to accuse him of being with ritsu for his inheritance!!!! 

Yeah, that's not going to fly. 

Standing as close as he can without physically touching her, masamune glared at her with an air of finality that made rei actually feel afraid and spoke. 

“Rei? Whatever happened between us ten years ago was a one time only thing. It's not going to happen again. Now you will stay away from me and onodera. Is that clear?”

Gaining a bit of nerve, rei was about to respond when the elevator opened and out came ritsu. 

'perfect’, was rei's only thought. 

No warning, rei grabbed hold of masamune's face and full on kissed him. 

Leaving a grotesque feeling masamune and a devastated ritsu.   
Smirking, rei leaned in closer and whispered into his ear. 

“Well. I doubt he'll understand.”  
With a jerking motion to the side, masamune turned around and immediately froze. Standing a few feet away from his position was a heartbroken looking ritsu. 

Trying to get his head back together, ritsu immediately re-entered the elevator leaving a distraught masamune with a satisfying looking rei. 

“Oh goodness. Was that onodera kun just now?” Turning angrily to her, rei merely nodded in goodbye, leaving masamune standing there in fury. 

“SHIT!!!”

That was all he could say. 

 

This wasn't happening.   
It couldn't be happening. 

Ritsu didn't know how or why, but when the elevator opened again he was face to face with takafumi. 

Frowning, takafumi was about to ask what onodera was doing here when he immediately collapsed to the ground.  
Out cold. 

“Onodera!!!”

 

When ritsu returned back to consciousness, he immediately froze when he realised that he was at work and that he really did witness masamune kissing rei. 

“Onodera kun?” Turning slowly around, ritsu saw a worried zen sitting beside him and a frowning but nevertheless concerned takafumi leaning against a desk. 

Ritsu nodded in confirmation that he heard him and silently began crying, leaving zen to wrap an arm around his shoulders and comfort him with takafumi wondering what the hell happened. 

“Do you want me to get masamune, onodera?”  
“NO!!!”

Shocked that ritsu doesn't want his lover, takafumi frowned and kneeled down beside ritsu's legs and asked him what happened. 

 

Shakily taking a breath, ritsu steeled himself for the explanation. 

“He… Rei.. He was kissing her!!!”  
“Are....Are you sure?”  
“Does it look like i'm making this up?!?!?”

Stopping this argument before it escalated, zen wrapped an arm around his shoulders again and gestured silently for takafumi to get takano back here. 

Nodding in understanding, takafumi left, leaving behind a hurt ritsu with his capable lover. 

“Hatori san. Where's takano?!”

Stunned at yokozawa's arrival, hatori merely nodded in the direction of the bathroom. With a nod of thanks to hatori, takafumi headed there. 

Entering he saw masamune leaning against the sinks with a deep frown. 

“You know that ritsu's almost beside himself because of you?”

Laughing bitterly, masamune slumped further and responded. 

“Yeah well, that's the pot calling the kettle black.”

Frowning, takafumi stomped over, cupping masamune's face he unloaded on the man who was drowning in his own misery. 

“Look. We both know how rei really is, but onodera? He doesn't. And right now? He's falling apart. So get over yourself and help me calm him down?!?”

Stunned at yokozawa's attitude, masamune nodded and the pair left to do just that. 

Thirty minutes later, masamune and takafumi returned to see ritsu asleep on zen's lap with zen himself caressing his hair. Looking up, zen gave a knowing smile to masamune and softly spoke. 

“I think that onodera kun here needs to be reassured that you are staying with him.” 

Wincing at that, masamune gently pushed away ritsu's hair and softly woke him up. 

“Ritsu. Onodera? Wake up for me. Please?”

Surprisingly it worked, and when ritsu opened his eyes and removed himself up from zen and looked straight at him, masamune could see how much anger and pain was in his eyes. 

Discreetly leaving the pair alone, takafumi and zen stood guard outside and waited for this to end. One way or another. 

“Ritsu…”  
“WHY?!? Just why?”  
“I'm sorry. It's all my fault.”

Crying softly once again, ritsu surprised masamune by landing in his arms and wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Masamune tentatively wrapped his arms around ritsu's waist, at this, ritsu smiled, pulling away he cupped masamune's face and softly spoke. 

“I don't blame you. I'm angry, i am, but i guess, i guess that i knew what she was planning to do as soon as she saw me. But masamune? I need to know something.”  
“Anything. Anything you want ritsu, i'll tell you.”

Swallowing, ritsu asked masamune his question. 

“Do you love me?”

Stunned at his question, masamune pulled ritsu into his arms, leaning their foreheads together, he answered in kind. 

“Always. I do love you onodera ritsu.”  
Sobbing full blown now, masamune gently cupped ritsu's face and softly wiped away the tears that threatened to drown him. 

Both never knew that outside, both takafumi and zen were smiling that the situation is for now resolved. 

Today they'll leave it be. 

Tomorrow? Tomorrow they'll deal with rei tokuna once and for all.   
This time, she won't get away with it. 

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a bit of help from time to time.

Spiral part 18 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura. 

 

It's been two weeks since their unpleasant encounter with rei had occurred at their workplace and judging by how ritsu has been acting? It's safe to say that he wasn't really getting a handle on this. Not at all. 

Currently, ritsu was staring out of the window watching the world go by. He had a checkup at the hospital. Apparently, Dr eikaiwa wasn't happy that ritsu's blood pressure had skyrocketed and him collapsing wasn't helpful either. So, he was forbidden to work until his stress was managed. Ritsu may have been given the all clear, but any ailment of any kind can have serious repercussions, for one thing it's only been a month since his successful surgery to remove the tumour, the last thing they want now is for him to be struck down again. 

 

And so, that's what happened, and that's the reason why ritsu is where he is now.   
Masamune, who was finishing off his coffee was just about to say goodbye when ritsu spoke up softly. 

“What's going to happen with her now? I mean, it's not like she'll just give up. So, i'm just wondering, what's going to happen?”

Smiling in comprehension to how he's feeling, masamune made his way over to him, pulled him away from the window sill and gently caressed his face, softly speaking, masamune reassured him. 

“Ive already spoken to isaka san regarding the security of the building, she won't be able to get back inside there. I'm pretty sure that she doesn't know where we live either. It's alright ritsu.”

At that, ritsu couldn't help but scoff, hearing this, masamune pulled back and was about to ask what that was for before ritsu jumped the gun first. 

“'Doesn’t know where we live’?, she knew who i was, where i was and who i was to you masamune! So excuse me for being cynical about it!”

And with that, ritsu stormed off, and to make the situation even better? He was getting a headache, and a big one at that. 

Masamune decided to let ritsu go, he was better than to pursue him around. With a goodbyes and a mumbled 'have a good day’ from ritsu which made him smile, masamune left for work. 

 

“Masamune!!”

Stopping at the sound of his name, masamune looked over and smiled at takafumi's approaching form, followed closely by zen. 

“Yokozawa san, kirishima san, good morning.”

Smiling in greeting, the trio made their way to the elevator and waited for it's arrival. Once their respective floors had been punched in and the doors closed, takafumi turned and got down to business. 

“Tokuna needs to be removed from your life again masamune. She's going to cause a lot of problems for both you and onodera.”

Sighing heavily, masamune leant against the metal walls and spoke up. 

“I know. If you have any suggestions then i'm up to hearing them.”

Frowning, takafumi relented this conversation. He knew that masamune had a point. Rei was still as stubborn as she was back in college. She will not give up so easily, everyone can see it plain as day that she's holding one hell of a torch for masamune. 

The only way for this to end was to give rei what she wants. 

Yeah, that's not going to happen. 

“Well, forget about that now. How is onodera doing anyway?”

“I don't know. Listen, i'll speak to you two later”. And with that, masamune left to start his day. 

“Masamune's stressed. Well, more than usual here. You think he'll be alright. Both him and onodera?”

Smiling, zen merely nodded, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and the pair left to do their jobs also. 

 

“Onodera kun!! How are you?”

“I'm fine thanks. I'm sorry for calling you out of the blue like this, especially when it's not work related.”

“Nonsense! It's as i've told you and takano san, you're more than welcome to call me anytime.”

He had enough. There wasn't anything else to do that would keep him occupied, so ritsu decided to call someone, he was surprisingly feeling lonely. 

So he called motou sensei. 

Everything was crushing him, his recent ill health and now this nonsense with rei, he needed someone to talk to, someone who wouldn't judge him, and that someone was motou. 

“So. What's wrong. You seem upset by something. Is it takano san? If it is tell me, i'll beat some sense into him. I won't allow him to lose a magnificent person as you.”

Laughing at the image of motou beating masamune up with her works, ritsu felt tears falling down his face and immediately motou knew what was wrong. 

“Onodera. Please, tell me where you live?”

Sniffing and responded to motou's question, his author hung up with the promise to be there soon. 

That just left ritsu to wait for her unexpected but nevertheless welcome company. 

An hour and a half later, a knock on the door signalling motou sensei's arrival had for the first time today gave ritsu a reason to smile. 

With tea and snacks in hand, ritsu and motou were getting comfortable when motou jumped straight into the problem at hand. 

“So. What has that takano san done to my favourite editor? Hmm,”

Smiling sadly, ritsu slowly took a sip of his tea, placing the, cup in his lap, ritsu explained the situation as best as he could. 

“Takano san has done nothing wrong. It's someone from his past that's causing problems. He, takano san had i guess you could say, an ex girlfriend. Anyways, she's come back and has demanded that i give takano san back to her. And two weeks ago, she, she found out where we worked, she saw me and jumped into takano san's arms and kissed him.”

Remembering all of this is more sickening the second time around, and judging by the warm hug from motou is given him? It's a safe bet that she understands. 

“Do you trust takano san and his loyalty to you?”  
“Yes. We've been together since high school, or we were together then we had a misunderstanding, but now, we're back together again.”

Smiling in understanding, motou merely nodded in confirmation and held him just a little bit tighter. 

 

It was five in the afternoon when masamune returned back home, he didn't have much work, and hell week is just around the corner, so he gave everyone half day to prepare themselves for it. 

Masamune however, wasn't prepared to hear a lady's voice emanating from his house, it was however a very familiar voice though. Gingerly, masamune pulled out his key and entered the apartment. 

When he entered the living room, masamune was surprised to see ritsu asleep and what's more surprising, was that he was leaning against motou sensei herself. 

Looking up, motou gave him a gesture to come closer to sit down beside them. Once masamune was comfortable, motou explained the situation to a very confused young man. 

“It appears that you have upset my editor takano san. I'm fully aware that it wasn't intentional, that's exactly the reason i haven't ripped you a new one. Onodera kun here has informed me of this, and before you ask, i asked him to tell me seeing as he was barely holding it together when he called me. Takano san? He's lonely and he loves you dearly. So, talk to me, let me help you with your stalker.Hmm?”

Smiling in gratitude, masamune took off his jacket, placed ritsu's legs on his lap and explained everything that has happened to motou. 

The pair combined with takafumi and zen will hopefully end this. 

Hopefully, once the dust has settled, both he and ritsu's relationship will still be intact. 

Operating 'deter rei’ is beginning. 

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to get dirty before you can become clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go....... 
> 
> :(

Spiral part 19 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura. 

 

The plan had been set. 

Thirty minutes after masamune got home and saw motou sensei at their home, masamune realised that ritsu wasn't ok with this at all. And so, with takafumi and zen coming over and with motou there also, the four had concocted a plan to hopefully get it into rei's head once and for all that masamune is NEVER going to be with her.. EVER.

It was twelve thirty in the afternoon the next day and although he was ok with this, ritsu still couldn't find it in him to believe that this plan for rei will work. 

Even if he didn't exactly know what the plan was. 

 

Masamune allowed ritsu to return back to work to help get his mind of things, ritsu had a minor headache but it's nothing he couldn't handle. 

“Onodera. You have a call on line three. It's a personal assistant to motou sensei.”

Slightly confused by the fact that as far as he knew, motou rarely ever needed to have to use assistance. He knew by experience and by knowledge from masamune that motou sensei was old school. He was slightly confused with this turn of events, no time to think about it now. Signalling for hatori to pass it on, ritsu got into business mode. 

 

“This is onodera here.”  
“Well well well. You sound so professional right now.”

He paled. He couldn't help it, ritsu knew deep down that rei would try something again, he just didn't think that she'll pull another move like this one. 

Mistaken his shock as fear, rei responded smugly down the receiver.

“I saw masamune leaving just now so i know that that you're alone right now. Meet me at the park by the hospital in four hours time. If you don't, well, i doubt that your president will accept his head editor screwing his subordinate now would he?” 

And with that, rei hung up leaving a distraught ritsu behind. 

He knew that if push came to shove, ritsu would never allow all of masamune's years of hard work and reputation to go down the drain. He would sacrifice his employment here if it meant that masamune would remain here. 

Steeling himself for this confrontation, ritsu finished up any remaining loose ends and got ready for a storm known as rei tokuna. 

 

“I really don't like you keeping onodera in the dark masamune. What's going to happen if the plan works too well? You may end up losing him again.”

Smiling, albeit bitterly, masamune knew that takafumi had a good point.   
However, for this scheme to be a success, ritsu had to be kept on the outside. 

“Ritsu means the world to me, i'm not going to allow tokuna to believe that we have a chance to be together. I know that it's going to get ugly but, i know that ritsu's faith in me, in us won't be shaken up. Once the dust has settled, i'll make it up to him.”

Blanching but nonetheless agreeing, takafumi leaned back and braced himself for the fireworks to go off. 

Less than two minutes before the deadline, ritsu made his way over to the bench he sat on before when rei approached looking highly satisfied with herself. 

“Well it seems as if masamune really does pick out the smart ones. Doesn't he?”

Glaring at the woman, ritsu wanted this over and done with. 

“Get to the main point here. You want me to let takano san go. Isn't that correct?”

Smirking, rei sat down beside him, scooted a little bit closer than ritsu would've been comfortable with and leaned in closer. 

“That's correct. Masamune is an remarkable man. Even more so in bed. Masamune doesn't need the hassle of being 'outed’, so to speak. He has a reputation you know, and i don't think that your family in particular would like to know that their only heir won't be producing any other children to the onodera bloodline either.”

At the mention of his own family, ritsu paled even more and realised something else.   
He loved masamune enough to let him go, to allow him to lose him to gain a better life. A life with the possibility of having kids, one thing he could never give him, no matter how much masamune declared that he only wanted him. 

And so. He relented. 

 

“Fine. But only on one condition. If you truly want him back, you must promise me something.”

Smiling a surprisingly pleasant smile, rei nodded in agreement and ritsu looked up with tears in his eyes and finished his question. 

“You keep your knowledge of me and him being together away from marukawa. He's, takano san has done miracles for the place, even i can admit what talent he has for their works. Disgracing him by declaring his preferences would only destroy him.”

“Ok. Ok, you have a valid point. Please believe me that i never meant to hurt you but…But masamune deserves to have an equal that he can gladly show off, not hide away such as you. I'm sure that you'll find another.”

Finally allowing the tears to fall, ritsu got up and concluded the conversation. 

“That, you're wrong about. There will never be another like him.”

And with that, ritsu slipped away from here and allowed his grief to overwhelm him, leaving behind a happy rei to enjoy the spoils of war. 

Ten minutes later, takafumi's phone went off, looking at his caller ID, he answered in surprise. 

“Kirishima. What's wrong?”

“I went to check on onodera kun to see if he wanted to have lunch with me. Hatori san however told me that he had left. Takafumi? I think that the tokuna woman may have contacted him. 

Cursing through the phone, takafumi hung up and notified masamune. 

“You better know how to apologise to onodera. Tokuna has apparently contacted him. 

And with a curse of his own, masamune drove off, using his hands free, he called motou sensei and hoped that she could save this plan and more importantly.. 

His relationship with ritsu. 

 

It was over. 

He was no longer with masamune, of course the man himself didn't know that but he'll know soon enough. Ritsu knew that he won't be able to stay at marukawa now, that his life there with all the friends he made were done. It was too much and suddenly, ritsu staggered and dropped where he walked, vision doubling, black spots once again emerging. 

Subconsciously he knew he was having a panic attack but it was too late to stop it.   
The last thing he saw before lights out was a lady calling his name before his head hit the concrete. 

“Rei!!!!”

Looking up, rei smiled at her now officially, well on her side anyway, boyfriend coming towards her. 

“Takano san. Hi, i was just about to phone you at the office.”

'Now or never’, was masamune's thought as he made his way cautiously over to the woman. 

“Have you got a minute? We need to talk about us.”

Smiling softly, rei gestured to the very same bench that ritsu gave her masamune on. It's ironic really, the same bench that broke ritsu's heart will now mend her own. 

“So. What's up?”

“This? It's going to end rei. What happened to us was a one time only deal, it never meant as much as it did to you. Now this? This envelope contains a list of men that you have pursued and have been institutionalised due to your actions. Are you following me?”

Rei looked pissed and looked as if she's about to drop. 'Impossible!!’ 'That's not possible!’

“....How…”

“You ask me how? I have friends, friends that know you. That know of your methods. It also doesn't hurt to have a very popular author who is very fond of ritsu on my side. So here's how it going to be. You will leave, do not show up here again and this? This will disappear? Deal?”

Nodding seeing as she had no over choice, rei stood up and left, not however, before dealing another blow to masamune. 

“You should've made that move before onodera kun let you go. He gave you up in exchange for me keeping your relationship status a secret. Turns out, he cares enough to protect your personal and professional reputation by forsaking his own happiness. Sayonara, takano masamune.”

Sitting numbly by rei's last bombshell, masamune all but ran to his car, ignoring takafumi's worried question regarding his mood, masamune hoped that motou has been able to get to ritsu before more damage is done. 

 

Ritsu woke up to a warm hand carding through his hair, raising tired, almost lifeless green eyes up, ritsu immediately pulled away from the man before him before realisation caught up with him. 

“Kirishima?..... Kirishima san?”

Smiling, zen gestured for ritsu to come back to his side. Tentatively, ritsu did as he was instructed, once close enough, kirishima explained himself. 

“Sorry onodera kun. You fell to the ground head first, i was merely checking out for any lumps and bumps. You ok?”

Nodding in understanding, ritsu was about to answer when a tall, dark haired man came in. A man he was probably only going to see just this once. 

That reality hit him hard, and when masamune came over, ritsu all but broke down completely. It was only motou sensei's words that helped calm down the situation before it escalated further. 

“Ok. Everybody just settle down before we get ourselves overworked here. Onodera kun? C'mere”.

Nodding, ritsu stood up and made his way over to his author who immediately pulled him into a warm hug. 

The plan had been a success, however they'll need to explain everything to ritsu. 

But first things first, a much needed breather is being given. 

Explanations can wait. 

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all starts from here......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again for the comments, hits and kudos, they mean the world to me. Hopefully this will end smoothly for all those who enjoyed this without any loose ends. 
> 
> I've been the silentone, this has been 'spiral'
> 
> Thanks again and here is the end. 
> 
> :)

Spiral part 20 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura. 

 

Epilogue. 

 

“Masamune!!!!”

Slumping beside ritsu, masamune pulled out of his lover, turned around, cupped his face and softly gave him a passion filled kiss that could reawaken the lust that they had just spent. 

It's hard to believe that none of this would've happened if motou sensei didn't explain to ritsu what happened after he met rei. 

 

Two days before…………………..

 

 

“Listen to me onodera kun. I know that you're upset right now but believe me that you'll be with takano san for many years to come….I hope”

“I....I don't understand, what. What's going on?”

Signalling masamune over, motou pulled ritsu down beside her and allowed masamune to take her place. Tensing, albeit lightly, ritsu allowed masamune to take his hand in his own and explained what they did. 

“Rei is a rather unstable lady. We found out that she had managed to institutionalised three men in separate situations. It took us awhile but we managed to gleam some information about them and what tokuna did. She slept with them, committed fraud by accessing their bank account. Once that was done, she manipulated the poor fools and left them to rot. I managed to get all of this and she stormed off with the threat of me releasing this if she so ever shows her face again. Ritsu? You never should've gave me up like that, despite your earnest intentions. That was a reckless thing to do.”

All so suddenly, ritsu's anger came back full throttle and he lashed out deservingly so. 

“How dare you look down on me like that!! If you had told me what you were planning, i never would've been in that situation in the first place!!”

Stopping the argument, motou pulled masamune away from ritsu's side and crouched down to explain the situation from an outside perspective. 

“Both of you are wrong here. That's beside the point though. The pair of you both wanted to protect the other and while that's a noble gesture, it means nothing if you don't allow the other to know. Relationships work both ways young ones, it's fifty-five. Now, all of you, go home and relax.”

And so that's what they did.   
It took twenty five minutes to finally see both sides of this whole mess. For masamune to fully comprehend how far ritsu was planning to go for him, and for ritsu to know that masamune would never allow him to become a sacrificial scapegoat.

Having regained his breath, ritsu placed a hand to masamune's face, sweeping the stray hairs away, he softly spoke. 

“I'm really sorry for making up my own mind. I just, i guess that i got frustrated with the whole thing that i needed to get some control for myself. So, i'm sorry.”

Smiling, masamune pulled ritsu back into his arms, entwining their hands with the one that was resting on his face, masamune placed a lingering kiss to his forehead and spoke. 

“I know. I never wanted to put you in that position in the first place. We need to just forget this whole thing and move forward. Speaking of which….”

Ritsu barely had the time to look confused before he was swept into a very familiar storm that is takano masamune. 

 

It took another round of a very thorough ‘understanding’ session, as masamune dubbed it before the lovebirds emerged out of the bedroom. Cleaning themselves up and getting dressed, with a blanket around his shoulders, ritsu settled down beside masamune on the couch as he went over his final manuscripts for the day. 

 

It's now an upwards spiral. 

It started off with a black spots, a brain tumour and chemotherapy. 

It ended with ritsu moving in with masamune, his health given the all clear and a stalker from masamune's past. 

However, ritsu now only had one more thing to handle. 

HELL WEEK…. 

Well, it's really not anything he can't handle. 

He has a job he actually likes now, he's made great friends, including his main author and he fell in love again with masamune. 

All and all? Things were finally starting to look up. 

If only they could meet their deadlines…..

Meh… it's all trivial, as he learnt from a very wise woman 

“Life only happens once.”

Smiling, ritsu agreed wholeheartedly. 

That it did. 

 

The End.


End file.
